Seven Seas
by MytagoSeeker
Summary: Pirate!AU; Hrdinství není v této drsné době příliš ceněným artiklem. Když si nedáte pozor, spíš vás potká smrt rukou nějaké pirátské krysy než odměna! Ale Alfred. F. Jones je hrdina tělem i duší. US/UK toto pořadí, lidská jména, lemon od kapitoly 4
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Seas**

* * *

><p><em>CharactersPairings: America (Alfred F. Jones), England (Arthur Kirkland); US/UK_

_Warnings: jazyk a nějaké drobnější násilí, v dalších kapitolách sex_

_Pozn. autora: Hetalia a Alfred a Arthur nenáleží mně, ale Himaruya Hidekazovi; OCčka vlastním a můžu prodat za diskontní ceny :D_

_Taky se omlouvám za totální zklamání ve věci jmen a názvů... nějak nemám mozek na to, abych vymyslela něco originálního. Pff. O_o Pokud se rozhodnete si to přečíst, bezva, a za každý rewiew budete nadosmrti blahořečeni :DD ehm. Přijímám konstruktivní kritiku._

_P.S. Moje první Hetalia fic. A hned dlouhá jak sviň a stále pokračuje...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitola první<strong>

Tak jsem už zase po uši ve sračkách.

A to jsem si málem začínal myslet, že se na mě konečně usmálo štěstí. Po dlouhé době jsem zas měl slušnou práci! A ne jen tak ledajakou! Přijali mě jako _master-at-arms_ na kupecké lodi _Independence_ korzující mezi ostrovy Nového světa a přístavy ve Francii. A být velitelem lodní stráže na galeoně to už něco znamená, i když je ta loď jen stará kocábka_, _která sluje leda tak svou pomalostí, ošklivým bachratým trupem a věčně ožralým kapitánem!

Kdybych se v té funkci osvědčil, měl bych otevřenou cestu k daleko lepším zaměstnáním. Možná bych se dokonce dostal na jednu z těch nádherných štíhlých fregat námořnictva, co nákladní lodě doprovázejí jako stráž. Ty byl vždycky můj sen – křižovat oceán v honbě za piráty! V tuhle chvíli, bohužel, se mi můj sen rozplývá před očima. Asi bych měl být rád, že jsem přežil alespoň tak dlouho, abych si uvědomil tu ironii: chtěl jsem lovit piráty a zatím ti bastardi ulovili mě.

Jmenuji se Alfred F. Jones a za to, jak jsem dopadl, si popravdě můžu sám.

Když mi oznámili, že se na obzoru objevila cizí loď, dal jsem svým mužům na palubě _Independence _rozkaz být v pohotovosti. Nevěděli jsme, zda je přátelská či ne, a proto jsme se připravovali k boji. Cizí loď se blížila a my s napětím čekali, až bude tak blízko, abychom mohli poznat, co je zač. Podle rychlosti a velikosti jsem ji tipoval na fregatu. Nemýlil jsem se. Brzy jsme mohli rozeznat tři stěžně s lichoběžníkovými plachtami. První důstojník se tvářil nervózně. Fregaty bývaly často vlajkovými loděmi francouzských pirátů. Tahle kráska vypadala o něco menší než naše osmnáctisetstopá galeona, ale ne o mnoho; soudě podle rychlosti, s jakou nás doháněla, byla dobře udržovaná a s výbornou posádkou. To by nasvědčovalo tomu, že patří spíše námořnictvu. První důstojník pro jistotu k naší koloniální vlajce vyvěsit i vlajku francouzskou v naději, že pokud by to byli přeci jen byli francouzští bukanýři, na loď pod ochranou jejich vlastní země nezaútočí. Dál jsme čekali. Zatím jsme u nich neviděli vlajku žádnou. V tom zavolal námořník ze strážního koše, že vidí, jak na fregatě něco vytahují na stožár.

„Rudá," zakřičel vyděšeně. „Je rudá!"

V tu chvíli bylo rozhodnuto. Byli to piráti. Tím, že zatím nevytáhli černého _Jolly Rogera,_ nám ponechávali možnost vzdát se, ale zároveň dávali najevo hrozbu pro případ, že bychom to neudělali. Nepoznal jsem výšivku na rudé vlajce, ale někteří naši důstojníci asi ano, soudě podle jejich bledých tváří.

Pokud vím, to byl přesně ten moment, kdy jsem udělal zásadní chybu. Byl jsem příliš sebevědomý. Důvěřoval jsem svým mužům a věřil jsem, že je nás dost a že jsme dobře ozbrojeni, vycvičeni a vybaveni děly, kulemi i prachem. _Nemohl _jsem přijmout myšlenku, že bychom se vzdali bez boje!

Bohužel, skutečné rozhodnutí samozřejmě nespočívalo na mně nýbrž na kapitánovi. A kapitán…

Ten zasraný zkurvysyn! Ten bastard, ten z děvky zrozený parchant, ta krysa!

Pirátská fregata nás dohonila a přiblížila se k nám z levoboku. Musela být skutečně rychlá, protože od chvíle, co jsme ji poprvé zahlédli na vzdáleném obzoru, neuplynulo víc jak pár hodin! Zařadila se vedle nás, tak na délku člunu daleko. Střílny měla otevřené a děl méně než my, třebaže ne o moc. Zatracená práce! Jakmile se nám fregata ocitla bok po boku, nemohli jsme už svou výhodu v počtu děl uplatnit, protože škoda, kterou by naší stařičké galeoně způsobila palba zblízka, by byla příliš vysoká. Měli jsme začít pálit dřív! Kdyby nám k tomu kapitán dal svolení, mohli jsme udělat půlobrat, dokud byli piráti ještě za námi, a začít jim střílet do přídě! Při troše štěstí bychom je zpomalili a dost jich pobili, než by se dokázali dostat do vhodné pozice k opětování palby. Ale to ne! Ten zatracený zbabělý ožrala _úplně_ odmítl bojovat! Byl jsem tak bez sebe vzteky, že jsem viděl rudě!

Zahákovali nás.

Náš první důstojník se jich zeptal, co od nás chtějí, ale ta chátra se jen chechtala a zahrnula ho sprškou přístavních urážek a obscénností. _Anglických_ obscénností. Byli to britští, ne francouzští piráti, to proto je neodradila naše francouzská vlajka! _Fucking limeys__! _Angličtí piráti a privatýři byli obecně považováni za ještě horší než jejich žabožroutské protějšky. Plivl jsem přes zábradlí do moře.

Bezpáteřný plaz, co si nezaslouží být oslovován _kapitáne_, na ně zavolal, že chce vyjednávat. Chtěl mluvit s jejich velitelem – to jediné jsem schvaloval. Jen ať jedná _krysa s krysou. _Jinak jsem nemohl uvěřit vlastním uším. Byl ochoten vydat většinu nákladu, aby se odtud dostal se zdravou kůží… bez boje! Úplně bez boje!

Piráti se začali hýbat; někteří nosili prkna a pokládali je mezi naše lodě, aby vytvořili můstek. To jsou tak nedočkaví, aby začali stěhovat kořist? Pak jsem si všiml, že se rozestupují.

Vzniklou uličkou kráčel muž s klípcem přes pravé oko. Byl mladší než většina ostatních a daleko upravenější; ustrojený do košile s výrazným krajkovým límcem, vysokých bot a kalhot přepásaných páskem, za kterým měl zasunutu bambitku a šavli. Křížem přes prsa a kolem štíhlého pasu měl široký rudý bandalír. Přes ramena mu visel volně přehozený šarlatový kabátec se zlacenými výložkami a zlatými knoflíky. Dojem završoval třírohák se splývavými bílými pery. Celkově jeho oděv působil draze, efektně a marnivě a přitom tak nějak nesourodě, jako by byl každý kousek ukraden jinému šlechtici… což ostatně nejspíš byl. Takto se oblékali všichni pirátští kapitáni. I když tenhle byl možná o něco čistší než většina.

_Usmíval se._

„Arthur Kirkland!" ohlásil někdo. „Kapitán lodi _Brittannia_."

Pirátský kapitán smekl klobouk a mávl jím naším směrem v posměšně uctivém gestu, než si ho zase nasadil na krátké, pískově plavé vlasy. „Pokloňte se mu taky, čubky," ozval se někdo z jeho posádky bodře. Všichni na _Brittannii _se rozesmáli, my na _Independence _jsme naopak stáli jako sochy, skřípali zuby a dělali jsme, co jsme mohli, abychom nepohnuli ani svalem. A pak náš kapitán, ta nestoudná havěť, _smekl klobouk v odpověď_.

V tu chvíli se ve mně něco zlomilo. Většina mé posádky odložila zbraně na zem, když byla vyhlášena kapitulace, ale já měl za pasem stále ještě svůj krátký služební _cutlass_. Stál jsem blízko můstku, ke kterému se ten pirátský hajzl blížil, a věděl jsem, že jestli něco neudělám, vstoupí na_ mou _loď! Vstoupí bez boje a obere nás; okrade a poníží kolonie Nového světa! Zařval jsem, myslím. Nejspíš něco sprostého. Tasil jsem šavli a vyšvihl jsem se na můstek, až se pode mnou rozkýval. Zapotácel jsem se, ale udržel se na nohou a několika skoky jsem se dostal na palubu fregaty. Za sebou jsem slyšel řev svých mužů. Doufal jsem, _věřil jsem, _že jdou na zteč za mnou! A celou dobu jsem sledoval tu jednookou zlodějskou veš a nemohl se dočkat, až ji rozseknu vejpůl! I kdyby to mělo být to poslední, co v životě udělám!

Nedostal jsem se k němu. Ucítil jsem prudkou bolest na zátylku a pak se mi zatmělo před očima. Poslední, co si pamatuji, bylo Kirklandovo oko – zelené, jedovatě zelené – a hlaveň jeho pistole.

Později, když jsem se probral, jsem se dozvěděl, co se stalo. Zaprvé, prý mě praštil jílcem dýky jeden z pirátů, kterého jsem míjel. _Jílcem!_ Praštil mě _jílcem_, protože jsem mu nepřipadal dost nebezpečný, aby riskoval, že si na mé lebce ztupí čepel! Ale asi bych mu za to měl poděkovat, protože kdyby mě neomráčil, Kirkland by mě dozajista odpráskl. No a zadruhé jsem se dozvěděl, že mě po lávce nenásledoval _ani jeden z mých hochů_. Vzdali se. Nezvedli proti pirátům ani jediný _prst_ a raději se nechali obrat, než aby riskovali ty svoje bezcenné upocené životy! Odpluli se staženým ocasem, jako prašiví podvraťáci…

No, alespoň všichni přežili a vyvázli bez zranění, což se třeba o _mně _říct nedá. Zaútočil jsem, když se naše loď vzdala. Vrhl jsem se s šavlí na kapitána pirátů a tím pádem jsem propadl životem.

A proto teď stojím na palubě pirátské fregaty, s obrovskou boulí na hlavě, uvázaný u stěžně a doslova a do písmene po uši ve sračkách. Mohl bych bez přehánění prohlásit, že svému bývalému kapitánovi a posádce jejich zbabělost nadosmrti neodpustím… ale předpokládám, že to bude tak krátká doba, že to snad ani nestojí za řeč.

* * *

><p>Tedy, na to, že jsem nebezpečný parchant, co se jako šílenec vrhnul s mečem proti pistoli a pokusil se oddělat jejich kapitána, mi věnují méně zájmu, než bych čekal. Piráti chodí kolem mě, přenášejí bedny a pytle s kořistí a starají se o chod lodi. Už několik hodin si mě nikdo ani nevšiml. Byl bych se vsadil, že mě budou mučit, ale zatím kromě toho, že na mě párkrát plivli a prohodili několik poznámek, které mě snad měly vyděsit, neudělali nic. Horší je moje postavení samo o sobě. Příliš utažené provazy se mi nepříjemně zadírají do kůže. Nejdřív jsem přestal cítit končetiny, a když to pominulo, začaly mě bolet jako tisíc čertů. Hlava mi puká jako po opravdu velké kocovině a slaný vzduch mě štípe v ráně na zátylku. Slunce a žízeň se postaraly o zbytek. Cítím se vážně mizerně.<p>

Asi jsem na chvíli omdlel. Když jsem znovu probral, už byl všechen ukořistěný náklad z paluby pryč. Vyschlé rty mi praskají. Myslím, že mám úpal. Dal bych cokoli za doušek vody.

Vzbudil jsem se podruhé. Bolest hlavy je o něco snesitelnější. Všiml jsem si, že je moje košile mokrá; museli na mě chrstnout trochu vody, když jsem byl v bezvědomí. Cítím ji na rtech – sladkou, pitnou, ale je jí příliš málo. Naštěstí je podvečer a vzduch je čím dál chladnější a příjemnější. Vědomí už neztrácím, na druhou stranu mi přijde _bezpečnější _vypadat, jako že ano, a proto nechávám hlavu hluboko svěšenou a jenom poslouchám, co se kolem děje. Piráti jsou čím dál hlučnější; z jejich výkřiků jsem vyrozuměl, že se _Brittannia_ dostala do bezpečné vzdálenosti od obchodních tras, takže jsme v mimo obvyklý dosah námořnictva. Teď konečně chápu: nestarali se o zajatce, dokud měli důležitější věci na práci! To se teď asi brzy změní. Slyším řev: _whisky!_ _Rum pro všechny! _Vyvalili na palubu soudek. Začínají slavit.

Jak je tak slyším chlastat, zpívat a vyvádět, s překvapením si uvědomuji, jak nezvykle spořádaně a disciplinovaně se chovali až dosud. Je to skutečně dobrá posádka! Tedy… na piráty. Ten chlápek Kirkland je musí mít skvěle vycvičené.

Slunce zapadá a začíná docházet na první rvačky.

Docela by mě zajímalo, kdy si vzpomenou na mě.

Oh, jak bych si přál aspoň jednou si před smrtí promluvit s Kirklandem! Naklonil by se ke mně, aby se mi vysmál… a já bych ho praštil čelem do ksichtu, až bych mu zlomil nos a vrazil pár zubů! Nádhera! Nebo by mě odvázal, aby mě mohl zavřít do podpalubí… a já bych ho čapl za krk a vrhl bych se i s ním do moře! Ha! Rvali bychom se ve vodě jako psi a já bych ho stisknul, až by mi jeho žebra křupala pod rukama a vymáčkl bych vzduch z plic a stáhl bych ho do mokrého hrobu s sebou! Haha! Takovými a podobnými myšlenkami se utěšuji, zatímco pomalu chcípám u stěžně.

Jsem zabraný do příjemného snění, ale ne natolik, abych si přestal uvědomovat okolí. Všimnu si, že ti z pirátů blíž u mě jsou najednou o něco tišší. Mám pocit, jako by se ke mně blížilo něco nebezpečného. Dokonce se mi zdá, že slyším tiché kroky. A už je to tady! Hlavu nezvednu, ale docela určitě_ vím_, že někdo stojí přede mnou! Je blízko, hodně blízko. Je cítit rumem, ale nečpí špínou jako obyčejný námořník. Hleďme! Moje modlitby byly vyslyšeny! _Dobrý večer, kapitáne Kirklande! Přišel jste se konečně podívat na svého vězně?_ Přinutím se neohrnout koutky v úsměvu a zůstat uvolněný a naoko poražený. Počkám, až bude ještě blíž. Už cítím jeho alkoholický dech na tváři. A chladný dotek oceli na krku. Počkám si, až nůž trochu odtáhne. Pootevřenými škvírkami očí vidím jeho ústa roztažená v širokém zlém úsměvu – má pružné mladé rty a moc hezké zuby, rovné a bílé…

Teď!

Otevřu oči a švihnu hlavou přímo do jeho obličeje! Očekávám náraz a křupnutí a výkřik… ale on ucukne hlavou nazpět stejnou rychlostí, jakou já se pohybuji kupředu! Jediný výsledek je, že ho moje vlasy zalechtají na nose. Zatracenej mazanej had! Hlasitě zakleju.

Směje se. „Ale, ale," dráždí mě a ťuká špičkou nože do nosu. Pár pirátů se zachechtalo a přisunulo blíž k nám, ale zase se vzdálili, když na ně Kirkland netrpělivě mávl rukou. Dobře. Veřejné ponížení se zatím asi neplánuje. „Že by se náš 'merický orlík probral a hned chtěl zase klovat…" protahuje pirát líně se zřetelným ostrovanským přízvukem, zatímco na mě cení ty nádherné bílé zuby. Vážně, už je to dlouho, co jsem viděl někoho s tak pěkným úsměvem! Přál bych si mu ho vymazat z ksichtu! _Pěstí!_

Jeho hloupou poznámku vůbec neuznám za hodnu odpovědi.

Svůj čas věnuji tomu, že si ho lépe prohlédnu. Kirkland totiž očividně není ani neopatrný ani hloupý, a pokud mám mít nějakou šanci, musím vědět velice přesně, proti čemu stojím.

Hm. Takže… podle přízvuku bych hádal, že pochází z Londýnských doků. Nemůže být o mnoho starší než já. Vždyť vypadá, jakoby se snad ještě ani neholil! Tipoval bych mu něco přes dvacet let. A taky je menší, než se zdál na první pohled – takové maličké hubené blonďaté _nic_. Bez vší té parády, co má na sobě, by si ho člověk ani nevšiml. Vůbec nechápu, jak něco _takového _mohlo stát obávaným pirátským kapitánem! Není to celé jen vtip? Nenastrojil se snad do tátových šatů pouhý synek skutečného kapitána Kirklanda?

Ne, ne, takhle nesmím myslet. Nesmím ho podcenit.

V chování posádky vůči němu je cítit respekt a obdiv – to, že taková banda hrdlořezů poslouchá někoho v jeho věku, je malý zázrak, který jasně vypovídá o jeho schopnostech. Jistě bude geniálním námořním stratégem a přinejmenším obstojným střelcem i šermířem. A uhýbat ranám také umí, tedy nebude úplně k ničemu ani v pěstních soubojích. Je malý a štíhlý, ale vůbec nevypadá křehce, spíš pružně a hbitě jako nějaká drobná šelma. I když v kontaktním boji by proti mým svalům neměl šanci, tím jsem si jistý…

V prstech si pohrává s dýkou, pohled přitom nespouští z mojí tváře. „Vynadíval ses?" Hlas má tak pyšný, moje pozornost ho nejspíš těší. Jeho kruté zelené oko se mi vysmívá do tváře. _Nenávidím ho._

Kývnu.

„Co s tebou mám dělat, 'meričane?"

Zdá se mi to, nebo v jeho slovech zní skutečná nerozhodnost?

„Můžeš mě pustit," zavrčím. Sakra, mělo to znít daleko působivěji! Jenže mám hlas zhrublý a ochraptělý nedostatkem vody a nedokážu vyloudit ten správný sebejistý podtón.

Odpovědí je mi zase smích. Ne, že bych to nečekal.

„_Bloody hell!_" prohlásí pirát a oko mu přitom jiskří. „To je nápad! Taky bych ti mohl předat velení své lodi, mapu pokladu, ruku krásné dámy a nádavkem ještě sebe uvázaného u stěžně! Ano, to zní jako dobrý plán, 'meričane! Proč mě to nenapadlo dřív?"

Zašklebím se. „Tak tohle je ten proslulý britský sarkasmus? Pokud ne, pak výborně! Beru to! A klidně oželím poklad i dámu, když dostanu tebe a devítiocasou kočku do ruky!"

„Sarkasmem bych na tebe neplýtval. Tohle byl úplně obyčejný výsměch," usadí mě, ale vypadá přitom upřímně pobaveně. Intenzivně si mě prohlíží, vsadil bych se, že stejně jako já dřív uvažuje, co jsem zač a čeho jsem schopen. „Asi bych tě měl pověsit na ráhno." Už se nesměje. „Jsi pěkný bastard. Porušil jsi příměří a úplně sám ses vrhnul na nepřátelského velitele, když to nikdo nečekal. To nebylo moc fér, 'meričane. Ale statečné, to ano." Kirkland si poklepává hrotem dýky na bradu a mračí se. Mimochodem, má vskutku mimořádné obočí. Tmavě plavé, široké, husté a tak výrazné, že dodává jeho jinak nepříliš důstojné tvářičce ten správný zachmuřený výraz. „Ignoroval jsi rozkazy a vydal ses vstříc jisté smrti. Ale málem ti to vyšlo. Kdyby ti tví chlapci byli jen o trochu více _muži_ a vrhli se do boje za tebou, mohli jste…" nepatrně zaváhá. „No, rozhodně jste nám to mohli alespoň trochu znepříjemnit."

„Daleko víc než jen to, piráte! Poté, co se náš kapitán vzdal, nečekali jste odpor. Kdybychom se do vás v tu chvíli pustili, pořádně bychom vás překvapili a dost možná i zahnali na útěk. Hodně bychom vás pobili!"

Vidím, jak ho zaplavuje vztek. Není moc opatrný, co se týče projevování emocí – když se zlobí, viditelně se napne, jakoby se chystal udeřit; úží oko, zatíná zuby a do tváří se mu hrne krev. Je tak průhledný! „Padlo by i hodně tvých lidí, 'meričane!" vykřikne. Znovu cítím, jak se mi jeho nůž tiskne ke kůži na krku. „To ty jsi udělal chybu, ne já! Byli jste v pasti! Žádný kapitán by v téhle situaci neriskoval přímý střet! Pozabíjeli bychom vás do posledního; naházeli bychom vás všechny žralokům, kdybyste si troufli odporovat! _Věděl _jsem, že nezaútočíte, a věděl jsem to _správně!_"

„To uznávám."

Uklidňuje se. Tlak na můj ohryzek povoluje a bolest mizí, cítím však, jak mi po krku stéká něco teplého. Ten bastard mě říznul!

„Kromě mě," dodám drze. „Odhadl jsi správně chování všech kromě mě." Hohó! Jsem takový hrdina, když si odvažuji odporovat někomu, kdo mě právě málem podřízl! Vždyť co na tom, když stejně brzy umřu! Rád si zahrávám se smrtí a dráždit Kirklanda je _veliká_ zábava…

Škoda, že už se podruhé z míry vyvést nenechá. „A ty jsi zase neodhadl svou posádku," řekne chladně.

Syknu. Pravda bolí.

„Ano, překvapil jsi mě, 'meričane. Ale ne natolik, aby to něco změnilo." Olízne čepel dýky – vypadá to automaticky, bezmyšlenkovitě, jakoby to dělal často. Znechuceně se ušklíbne, když si uvědomí chuť mojí krve. Svraští svoje monumentální obočí, odplivne si a schová nůž do jedné z kapes rudého kabátu. „Jediné, co tvoje idiotské hrdinství ovlivnilo, je tvůj vlastní osud. Kdybys neměl to štěstí, že tě Dlouhán Tom praštil po hlavě, už bys plaval v moři s mojí kulkou mezi očima, 'meričane. Ale musím uznat, že ses zachoval skoro… i když jenom skoro… jako britský pirát."

Plivnul bych mu pod nohy nemít tak vyschlo v ústech. Takhle se spokojím s pouhým náznakem plivnutí. Pch, přirovnávat mě k pirátovi! Ale nemohu si pomoci, začíná mě zajímat. Nezdá se, že by mě _chtěl_ zabít nebo mučit; to už by s tím snad začal. Leda by se za mučení dalo považovat to jeho popichování. Ne, on jen mluví a přitom mi… aspoň ze svého zvráceného pirátského úhlu pohledu… skládá lichotky. To je vážně terno! Že by možná… ne, ne, ne… že by mě snad chtěl… do posádky? Jsem zvědav…

„Takových jako ty, 'meričane, je na světě sakra málo. Někdo takový by se mi v mužstvu hodil."

Měl jsem pravdu! Chce mě!

„…a proto je vážně škoda, že brzy zatančíš konopné fandango."

A kurva.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Seas**

* * *

><p><em>Protože Čechy nemaj' móře a tim pádem nikdá neměly žádný pořádný pirátský krysy, musela jsem to, co mělo bejt slangem vymyslet. FAIL. Omlouvám se. Fakt. Moc. -||||-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitola druhá<strong>

Stejně bych to nepřijal, i kdyby mi to nabídl, opakuji si v duchu. Nechtěl bych se stát pirátem. Nemohl bych zradit všechny svoje ideály…

Sakra, koho klamu? Jaképak ideály? Ti, co měli být na mé straně, mě zradili! Dokonce i tahle banda vyvrhelů lépe ocení, že si jdu za svými ideály, než ti takzvaně _slušní_ lidé! Tedy, ne že by jim to zabránilo mě zabít…

Ale sakra, jistěže bych Kirklanda odmítl! Jenom mě tak nějak uráží, že se ani _nezeptal._

Abych změnil téma… začínám piráty podezírat, že mě chtějí k smrti jednoduše vyhladovět. Sakra, docela se jim to daří. Páni, jak já bych jedl! Noc přežiju, ale jestli mě nechají bez jídla a bez vody na slunci i celý další den, kdo ví. Ještě nepříjemnější je poslouchat, jak se o mně baví, jako bych byl kus masa. Někteří navrhují mě hodit žralokům, jiní si nedají vymluvit, že bych měl ozdobit stožár na konopné vázance. Na druhou stanu, zaslechl jsem i názor, že by mě mohli vysadit na pustém ostrově. To by mi dávalo jistou šanci! Bohužel toho, kdo to navrhl, ostatní umlčeli. Tím, že jsem na jejich kapitána zaútočil, když se _Independence _vzdala, jsem, zdá se, porušil nějaký kodex a musím zaplatit hrdlem.

Nějak se na tu smrt necítím.

Zrovna jsem se rozhodl, že se pokusím usnout, když před sebou znovu slyším kroky. Nenamáhám se otevírat oči. _Vím_, kdo to je. Pod vším tím rumem je cítit velice charakteristicky a docela příjemně. Ne, počkat, zdá se mi, jako bych čichal ještě něco…

„Tak chceš to?" zní nabručený hlas. „Nebudu čekat věčně. Jestli ses rozhodl spát nebo chcípnout, stačí říct… sním si to sám."

Prudce zvednu hlavu. _Je_ to Kirkland. Sundal si kapitánský třírohák, takže mu krátké pískově blond vlasy volně tančí ve větru; také si všimnu, že už u boku nemá šavli. Zato má dřevěnou misku plnou nějaké zapáchající břečky, ze které se mi v ústech sbíhají sliny. Polévka!

„Jestli se mě znovu pokoušíš praštit lebkou, posluž si. Ale novou misku místo té, kterou vyliješ, nečekej."

Tak jestli jsem něco opravdu, _opravdu _nečekal, pak toto. Že mi ze všech lidí na světě přinese polévku zrovna Kirkland. _Kirkland!_ Samotný kapitán pirátů, u všech svatých! Proč to vůbec dělá? A proč se obtěžuje dělat to _osobně?_ To nemá nikoho, komu by to svěřil? Nebo mu na tom snad nějak osobně _záleží? _Že… že bych se v něm spletl? Že by nebyl tak pyšný a krutý, jak se zdá? Nebo má nějaký jiný motiv?

Odkašle si. Vypadá poněkud… jak to říct…

Rozpačitě. To je ono. Vypadá rozpačitě.

Ale rychle se vzpamatuje. „Nezírej!" vyjede po mně agresivně jako kočka, kterou někdo pohladil proti srsti. Tedy ne, že by kdokoli mohl uvažovat o hlazení _Kirklanda_ proti srsti, proboha! Věřím, že kdo by to zkusil, lhostejno zda po srsti nebo proti, okamžitě by přišel o ruku! „Tak budeš jíst, nebo ne?" štěkne a zatváří se, jako by si nic nepřál víc, než moct mi tu misku rozrazit o hlavu.

A jak asi mám jíst? Ukážu bradou na svoje svázané končetiny.

Zamračí se. Přesněji… zamračí se _víc_. To bude tím obočím – má neuvěřitelnou škálu různých zuřivých výrazů! Vrazí mi misku před ústa; nikterak opatrně, asi budu mít později na bradě modřinu; a nakloní ji. Část obsahu mi stéká na hruď, ale zbytek stačím hltavě spolykat. Když jsem hotov, Kirkland mi misku odtrhne od pusy a strčí přede mě džbán. Nikdy bych nevěřil, jak může obyčejná, trochu zatuchlá voda chutnat _božsky! _Piju až do nasycení. Pirát se celou dobu tváří znechuceně.

„Díky," řeknu. Tak mě to učila maminka – za dobré skutky se má děkovat, i když je to _lotr_, kdo je dělá. Dívám se na Kirklanda a snažím se uhádnout, co si myslí… a žalostně selhávám. Nezbývá mi než se zeptat: „proč?" a doufat, že mě neodbude nějakou příliš průhlednou lží.

Svým jediným zeleným okem opětuje můj pohled a přitom pyšně vysouvá bradu, jako by mě vyzýval, ať se _opovážím_ zpochybnit jeho rozhodnutí. Jak je bez klobouku malý, vypadá to trochu legračně. A taky maličko _roztomile. _Jeho hlas má ovšem k roztomilosti daleko. „Zaútočil jsi na mne, a proto jsi můj zajatec!" odtuší nevrle. „A jen _já _rozhoduji, jak bude s _mými _zajatci nakládáno!"

„Ty?" podivím se naoko. „Myslel jsem, že můj osud zpečetil ten váš kodex?"

„Kodex se dá… obejít," odpoví neurčitě. Sklopí zrak. A když se na mě znovu podívá, už se nemračí a… páni. Prostě… páni. Myslel jsem, že má oko takové jedovaté, ale ve skutečnosti je ta barva docela příjemná. Velice výrazná, jistě, neobvyklá, určitě, ale… _hezká_. A aby překvapením nebyl konec, sáhne si Kirkland na černý klípec, co mu zakrývá pravý důlek, odklopí ho… a odhalí druhé oko! Stejně jasné, zelené a uchvacující jako to první! Pročísne si vlasy prsty a podívá se na mě oběma očima a já se ani nemusím ptát, proč nosí pásku, kterou nepotřebuje – vždyť který kapitán obchodní lodi by se nechal zastrašit někým s takhle _pohledným a přitažlivým _obličejem…

Náhle všechno pochopím. Ústa… která jsem měl doteď otevřená dokořán v reakci na jeho vzhled… roztáhnu do toho nejširšího, nejoslnivějšího úsměvu. „Tak tohle je tvoje tajemství, _Arthure Kirklande!_" prohlásím tak hlasitě, až sebou škubne._ „_Jak zní tvoje pravé jméno? Protože Arthur to určitě není!"

Dívá se na mě s očima široce, nechápavě otevřenýma. „A-ale je…"

Jenže mě neoblafne! _Vím, _že mám pravdu! „Arthur není správné jméno pro… tak sličnou dívku, jako jsi ty!" Ó, jak jsem na sebe pyšný, že jsem všechny ty náznaky správně rozluštil! „Nic se nemusíš stydět, krásná kapitánko, že ses do mě zamilovala, protože já tvé tajemství neprozradím a tvé city…"

„YARRRRR!"

První rána mě trefí do čelisti, až se mi zatmí před očima. Rozhodně to nebyla dívčí pěst, to, co mě zasáhlo! A ty nadávky a urážky, které mě zasypávají a které zahrnují slova, která jsem ani _já_ nikdy neslyšel, také nejsou nějakým panenským pýřením! Další rány mi přistávají na žebrech a na břiše, a to _bolí_, že nebýt přivázaný ke stěžni stěží bych se udržel na nohou…

Naštěstí netrvá dlouho, než se kapitán vybouří.

Plivu krev, ale asi bych měl být rád, že vůbec žiju a že nemám nic zlomeného. Po té urážce, kterou jsem ve svém omylu vyslovil, je to vážně s podivem.

Kirkland něco mumlá. Rozeznám slova jako „nikdy", „nikdo" a „ponížit". Má pravdu. Pěkně jsem to posral. Ponížil jsem nás oba. Jeho tím, že jsem ho považoval za dívku, a sebe tím, že jsem ukázal, že nejsem schopen bez předsudků přijmout, když se pirát pro jednou zachová jako obyčejný _člověk. _Hrozné na tom je, že nemůžu ani říct, jak mě to mrzí, protože by se mu to teď jevilo, jakože se vyhýbám trestu. A já před ním nechci vypadat slabě. Tak se neomluvím. Mlčím. Když se na něj odvážím znovu podívat, vidím…

Ne, to nemůže být pravda. Určitě se mi to jenom zdá… klame mě zrak… zatraceně, buď mám vlčí mhu, nebo jsem se už vážně zbláznil…

Protože bych přísahal, že jsem viděl, že Arthur Kirkland, ten slavný pirát a geniální kapitán měl v tu chvíli v očích slzy.

Už mi neřekne ani slovo. Otočí se a odejde.

No jo. A já se tím pádem můžu rozloučit s myšlenkou na rychlou bezbolestnou smrt. Za tohle mě Kirkland nechá lámat v kole.

* * *

><p>Už byla úplná tma a moře zelenkavě světélkovalo, když mě nějací piráti – Kirkland mezi nimi nebyl – přišli odvázat. Nohy mě neunesly ani vteřinu, okamžitě jsem se zhroutil. Potřeboval bych je promasírovat, abych v nich obnovil krevní oběh, ale ruce jsem měl úplně stejně nepoužitelné. Piráty to však zjevně nezajímalo; zvedli mě pod pažemi… i když jim to dalo dost práce, přeci jen nejsem žádné peříčko… a odnesli mě na záď. Byl jsem příliš unavený a v depresi, než abych jim v tom nějak bránil. Zastavili jsme před zvýšenou částí zádě; vpředu nalevo byly schody na kormidelní můstek a přímo před námi dveře do lepších záďových kajut.<p>

A teď tu stojíme a čekáme.

„Kam jste mě to vzali?" ptám se, i když odpověď tak trochu tuším. Pokouším se rozhýbat nohy, protože než se nechat umučit běsnícím Kirklandem, to radši skočím přes palubu. „Co se děje?"

„K'pitánův příkaz."

To se dalo čekat.

„K'pitán je ve svý kajutě a čte kodex. Speciálně kvůlivá tobě, Yankee" hovornější z obou pirátů se zašklebí. Je to takový docela sympatický sporý mužík s víc tetováními, než jsem kdy viděl pohromadě. Ten druhý je vyšší a hubenější, černoch s holou hlavou a velikou náušnicí, kterého jsem, myslím, přes den párkrát zahlédl. Mám takový pocit, že na něj ostatní volali: _Černý Bille Násosko!_, nebo tak nějak.

„Opravdu?" Snažím se znít nevzrušeně. „A co hledá v pirátském zákoníku? Návod, jak ze mě nejsnáze vytahat střeva?"

„Nó, to zasejc asi né," poškrábá se tetovaný na hlavě. Ve světle svítilny přitom vynikne pár skutečně šťavnatých sprostých slov, která má pirát vytetovaná na paži.

„Hledá způsob, jak tě udržet naživu," řekne Černý Bill Násoska.

Musím vypadat jako úplný idiot, jak zírám z jednoho na druhého a čelist mi padá tak nízko, že skoro dřu bradou o palubu.

Vím, že se Kirklandovi líbila moje ukázka zbrklosti a nesmyslného hrdinství. Vím, že jsem ho zaujal stejně jako on mne. Ale nikdy bych neřekl, že se mě pokusí zachránit! Tím spíš po tom, co jsem mu řekl před chvílí! Myslel jsem, že… oh, očividně jsem se v něm spletl. Zase. Je to příliš dobrý stratég, nenechá si ujít příležitost získat užitečného muže jen kvůli osobní pomstě… což je mimochodem více, než by se dalo očekávat od jiných, i takzvaně poctivých kapitánů.

Tak se mi zdá, že asi nastává čas přehodnotit svoje názory. Skutečně jsem připraven zvolit smrt i tehdy, pokud mi Kirkland nabídne druhou alternativu?

Odkašlu si. „Ehm. A našel Kirk-… našel kapitán něco? Budu žít?"

„Čert ví. To poznáš. Můžeš stát, Yankee?"

Kývnu a tetovanec a Černý Bill Násoska mě pustí na zem. Trochu se potácím, ale na nohou se udržím. Tetovaný vytáhne ostře vypadající dýku a její špičkou se začne dloubat ve zkažených zubech. „Pudeš do k'pitánovy kajuty, mladej," oznámí mi. „Pudeš tam po svejch a sám. A dvě věci. Tak zaprvý, tady venku budem čekat my, a 'dyž se nám něco nebude pozdávat, klidně tam můžem 'dykoliv vpadnout a udělat s tebou krátkej proces. To 'dyby tě napadlo našemu k'pitánovi něco provýst. A zadruhý, tam vevnitř bude k'pitán. A ten je daleko horší než my dva dohromady. To 'dyby tě napadlo mu něco provýst. Nevyplatilo by se ti to."

„Oh, opravdu?" To je jediné, na co se zmůžu.

„Jakože je móře pod náma. Radim ti dobře, radšejc nic nezkoušej. Probudil by ses ráno mrtvej, víme?" Významně si poklepává z boku na nos, jakoby řekl něco skutečně objevného. „Jen aby bylo jasno. Rozumíme si?"

Na chvilku jsem měl obrovskou chuť dodat, že kvůli jeho příšernému přízvuku jen taktak, ale udržel jsem se. „Rozumíme." Nepotřebuju si tu udělat kromě Kirklanda ještě další nepřátele.

Tetovanec moji odpověď pokývnutím schválí. A v tu chvíli se zpoza dveří ozve něco jako proud kleteb a zvuk úderu pěstí do dřeva. „Přiveďte sem toho osla!" křičí Kirklandův hlas. Menší z pirátů otevře dveře a Černý Bill Násoska mě kopnutím popožene dovnitř.

Vpadnu tam jak boží dopuštění, klopýtám, málem upadnu… a zastavím přímo před Kirklandem.

Má zelené oči dokořán a v nich překvapení. Bože, na tenhle výraz bych si zvyknul!

Pak se ale zamračí. „Jsi tu brzy, 'meričane." Všimnu si, že má jednu ruku u pasu – musel sahat po dýce nebo pistoli. Těší mě to. Ukazuje to, že je taky jenom člověk, který se dá polekat. Ale ještě víc mě těší, když ruku pomalu spustí. Přeci jen bych nerad skončil s kulkou v hlavě, zvláště teď když možná budu mít šanci vyváznout živý.

„Pospíšil jsem si," odpovím mu a pokusím se o svůj vyhlášený oslňující úsměv. Ne, že by to na něj mohlo zabrat.

Frkne. „Chm. Dobře. Nuže… teď k tomu, proč tu jsi." Snaží se vypadat, jako by mu na tom vůbec nezáleželo, ale nezájem jen předstírá, poznám to… tedy jestli mě intuice zase neklame. „Mám na tebe otázku, 'meričane. Chceš žít?"

„Chci."

„Možná tu je možnost." Poodstoupí, aby mezi mnou a jím byl stůl. Všimnu si, že se ke mně ani na okamžik neobrátí zády a nespustí ze mě zrak. „Pokud jsi ochoten za svůj život zaplatit."

To záleží na tom, co po mně budeš žádat, piráte, pomyslím si. Ale raději držím ústa.

Prstem ukáže na starou ošoupanou knihu, která leží otevřená na desce stolu před křeslem, jako by ji někdo teprve před okamžikem přestal číst.

„Kodex mi zakazuje tě pustit, i kdybych chtěl… a to ani nechci. Správně bych tě měl zabít. Ani do toho se mi však nechce. Hrozně nerad plýtvám zdroji. Jsi hlupák, 'meričane," ohrne nos, „jsi hlupák, jak jsi mi svým velice… _osobitým_… způsobem dokázal, ale i zbrklý idiot s přebujelým egem mi někdy může být užitečný…"

Tohle… nemusím poslouchat!

Kirkland si zřejmě neuvědomuje, jakou jámu si kope, protože pokračuje dál. „Kodex naštěstí umožňuje i jisté výjimky. Řekněme, kdyby ses mi zavázal přísahou. Protože by tvůj život potom tak jako tak patřil mně, nemusel bych ti ho brát. Pro tebe by to ovšem znamenalo, že bys musel zůstat na _Brittannii_… zaměstnal bych tě, řekněme, jako plavčíka. Žádný podíl na kořisti, samozřejmě. Drhnul bys palubu, tahal lana, pomáhal mužům u děl a tak podobně. S tvými velikými svaly a malinkým mozečkem by to neměl být žádný pro-…"

V tu chvíli po něm skočím.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seven Seas**

* * *

><p><em>Ahoj a díky každému, kdo si tohle přečte! Konečně pořádná bitka a první náznak boy love! Příští kapitolu bude smut, takže se těšte nebo bojte dle chuti... ale update bude pozdě, protože teď musím psát něco do školy... taky zapracuju na té příběhové části, už mám vymyšleného i padoucha a zápletku a vůbec... nechte se překvapit, stejně vím, že nikdo nechce číst tyhle kydy na začátku! Tak už mlčím...<em>

_Leda byste něco chtěli vědět. Otázky, návrhy, připomínky, stížnosti - cokoli... prosím. (Speciální díky těm zlatým lidičkám, co mi už review napsali/y. Z tohohle autoři čerpají sílu!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitola třetí<strong>

Ještě teď mě všechno bolí, když si na ten boj vzpomenu.

Začalo to tím, že jsem se odrazil od stolu.

Přestože mě svaly pořád ještě tak úplně neposlouchaly, překážku jsem přeletěl jako nic. Na svou velikost jsem mrštnější, než by do mě mnozí řekli! Jenže Kirkland se zaskočit nenechal. Než jsem dopadl na zem, pirát už za stolem nebyl. _Přesně v ten stejný okamžik, _co jsem se pohnul, se totiž vymrštil a uskočil za křeslo! Jenže mě tentokrát nepoutaly žádné provazy, a proto jsem mohl křeslo povalit a vrhnout se po něm znovu. Zas uhnul! Otočil se v plynulé piruetě, takže mi konečky prstů sotva zavadily o lem jeho drahého kabátu.

Bez dechu jsem zavrčel. Ale neztrácel jsem čas… čím déle mi trvalo ho lapit, tím větší byla pravděpodobnost, že do kajuty vrazí ti jeho dva hlídací čokli. Určitě už zaslechli hluk! Než vpadnou dovnitř, už jsem potřeboval Kirklanda mít – abych mohl začít vyjednávat.

Řach!

Pirát loktem shodil karafu z police a zaklel. Podařilo se mi to nepatrné narušení jeho soustředění využít a chňapnout ho za předloktí.

Páni, bylo tak útlé v mé dlani… až mi to připomnělo mou nedávnou teorii…

„JAU!" vyjekl jsem, protože mě jeho pěst zasáhla do čelisti přesně do místa kam odpoledne. To_ bolelo_, kurva! Ránu jsem mu oplatil volnou rukou… naštěstí se umím ohánět oběma, levačkou i pravačkou… a cítil jsem, že jsem ho zasáhl do břicha. A že já mám _nějakou _sílu! Hekl a zkroutil se bolestí. Posupně jsem se zachechtal a užuž si myslel, že mám vyhráno. Škubl jsem s jeho paží a tu jsem najednou před sebou zase měl ty dvě zlostně přimhouřené zelené oči a rány na mě jen pršely, krátké a silné jako údery kladivem. Uvědomil jsem si, že ho nemůžu na tuhle vzdálenost udržet a zároveň se krýt před jeho zatraceně tvrdou pěstičkou, tak jsem s ním _švihnul_…

Nedůstojně vyjekl a rozplácl se o protější stěnu. Cestou shodil svícen a štos papírů a map, které se rozletěly po celé kajutě.

Myslel jsem, že bude omráčený, ale on se zvedl ze země a znovu na mě zaostřil ty listově zelené hlubiny. Jiný by to vzdal, ale on vypadal stále při síle! Lapal po dechu a byl celý zčervenalý námahou, ale nohy pod ním… na rozdíl od těch mých… nepodklesávaly.

Co je sakra zač, tenhle blonďatý skřet?

Nespustil ze mě oči ani na moment. Pomalými pohyby ze sebe shodil kabát i bandalír, takže proti mně stál jen v kalhotách a košili z jemné látky. Vypadal tak ještě drobnější a hubenější, ale sakra! Já už ho znal dost na to, abych se jeho vzhledem nenechal zmást! Vyhrnul si rukávy a já věděl, že je připravený k serióznímu zápasu muže proti muži.

Rozhlédl jsem se po nějaké zbrani, ale cokoli, co bych mohl použít, bylo z dosahu. A bylo jen otázkou času, kdy Kirkland zavolá o pomoc nebo sáhne po své pistoli! Věděl jsem, že musím začít bojovat chytře. Zuřivě jsem přemýšlel. Nejlepší způsob, jak boj ukončit, by byl chytit Kirklanda tak, aby nemohl dál rozdávat rány. Potřeboval jsem se dostat tak blízko, abych ho znehybnil.

A jediná možnost, jak toho dosáhnout, byla připravit mu _past_, protože to pyšný pirát od _idiota s velkými svaly a malinkým mozečkem_ určitě nečekal.

Vydal jsem se k němu, schválně pomalu. Jak jsem se blížil, sledoval jsem jeho oči. A ve chvíli, kdy jsem poznal, že zaútočí, jsem předstíral, že mi levá noha vypovídá službu.

Zapotácel jsem se.

Chytil se na návnadu a vrhl se po mně zleva, jenže na to jsem byl přichystaný. Nepokoušel jsem se ráně uhnout, ale natočil jsem se tak, že mi sklouzla po žebrech! Kirklandova ruka se dostala příliš dozadu a než ji stačil stáhnout zpátky, popadl jsem ho za zápěstí. A zároveň jsem ho druhou rukou objal kolem zad a strčil jsem do něj celou svou vahou.

To nemohl ustát. Svalil se na zem a já na něj.

Vyjekl, jednu ruku lapenou v mé pěsti a druhou zkroucenou pod zády, kde ji věznila společná váha obou našich těl. Měl jsem ho! Byl bezmocný!

Nevím, co mě to popadlo, ale jak jsem tak na něm ležel, na mysli mi vytanuly všechny ty… _věci, _co mě na něm zarážely a co předtím vedly k mému ukvapenému závěru o jeho pohlaví. Ty jeho silné, ale _ach, tak útlé ruce!_ Ladné pohyby. A šíje. Měl nádhernou šíji. A oči. A ústa. A…

Sakra, _pořád_ jsem si myslel, že je to žena v přestrojení!

A v tu chvíli jsem věřil, že je také nejvhodnější okamžik to _dokázat! _

Rukou, ve které jsem svíral Kirklandovo pravé zápěstí, jsem mu sáhl na hruď. Bránil se, to se ví, ale v přetlačování hraje roli jen obyčejná síla svalů a v té jsem ho předčil. Nemohl dělat nic než vrčet a prskat, zatímco jsem mu zahákl prsty za zapínání košile a _trhl, _až se zlacené knoflíky rozletěly do všech směrů_._

Čekal jsem prsy ovázané a stažené pruhy látky.

Co jsem nečekal, byl hladký, světlý a nepochybně _plochý _mužský hrudník. Nu, ale přesně ten se pod košilí skrýval.

Cítil jsem se jako skutečný _pitomec. _

Také jsem se cítil podivně _málo _zklamaně. Nějak se mi ty drobné růžové chlapecké bradavky zamlouvaly úplně stejně jako ženská ňadra. A horko. Bylo mi nějak horko…

„Tak co, spokojený?" zařval pirátský kapitán. Byl v obličeji ještě červenější než předtím, což se dalo čekat vzhledem k tomu, že jsem mu dlouho, a přiznávám, taky poněkud intenzívně zíral na nahou hruď.

„Ehm… ano?"

Bohužel jsem ho v tu chvíli zase podcenil. Myslel jsem, že je poražený – vypadal tak bezbranně, když byl přišpendlený k zemi, celý zardělý, zpocený, udýchaný a odhalený – ale to byla chyba. Vrazil mi čelem do brady, až mi zuby zachřestily, a znovu… zmítal se v mém sevření jako ještěrka, cenil chrup a tlumeně klel… podařilo se mu vysvobodit jednu nohu a důkladně mě nakopl kolenem přímo do slabin…

Au.

V tu chvíli se proti mně vzepjal a prohnul záda do dokonalého oblouku. Přitiskl se tím ke mně neskutečně_ nemravným _způsobem… také si však díky tomu uvolnil ruku, kterou měl dosud přimáčknutou pod zády.

Udeřil mě do spánku takovou silou, že se mi před očima zatmělo. A ještě jednou! Hlava se mi motala. Sotva stopu před sebou jsem měl jeho štíhlý nahý trup a jeho tvář zkřivenou v grimase naprosto nepříčetné zuřivosti. Pamatuji si, že jsem si všiml, že má kotníčky prstů rozbité do krve, a vím, že mě potěšila myšlenka, že si je rozbil o mě. Pak moji lebku zasáhl třetí úder a já se skácel.

Upadl jsem zády na zem a Kirkland toho využil a dostal se nade mě.

Koleno mi vrazil do boku tak prudce, že jsem zalapal po dechu… být to o kus níž a víc nalevo, asi bych už navždycky zpíval falsetem! Když jsem pohnul rukou, abych si _citlivé _části těla ochránil, přirazil mi druhým kolenem paži k podlaze. Přitom ani na okamžik nepřestal mířit ranami na moji hlavu, takže jsem si druhou rukou musel neustále chránit obličej. A pak mě popadl za zápěstí a přirazil mi je nad hlavu.

Tehdy – už podruhé za ten den – jsem myslel, že mě umlátí.

Seděl na mě obkročmo, vlastní vahou mě držel u země a rozevřená košile mu visela po obou stranách těla. Jeho volná pěst se vznášela kousek před mýma očima a hrozila, že mi rozdrtí hlavu na krvavou kaši, ale já už byl příliš vyčerpaný na další přetlačování. Zrak se mi kalil. _Oba_ jsme byli na pokraji sil, řekl bych, ale já víc.

Porazil mne.

Hrudník se mu vzdouval prudkými nádechy a výdechy a já jen čekal, kdy udeří. K mému obrovskému překvapení se však ode mě pěst vzdálila… Kirkland se opřel o zem vedle mé hlavy. Vztek jako by z něj vyprchal; vypadal už jenom unaveně. Naklonil se nade mne.

„Nakrmil jsem tě, protože mi tě bylo líto, 'meričane," řekl tiše.

„Mrzí mě, že jsem tě předtím urazil, piráte" odpověděl jsem úplně stejně neslyšně.

„Dal jsem mužům rozkaz, ať sem nechodí, ani kdyby slyšeli cokoli. Věděl jsem, že zaútočíš. Chtěl jsem tě porazit sám a férově, beze zbraní."

Nevím, jaké šílenství se mě v tu chvíli zmocnilo. Asi to bylo tím, že mezi námi vznikl takový vzácný moment naprosté upřímnosti… Slova ze mne vytryskla bez přemýšlení. „Nepovažoval jsem tě za ženu kvůli tomu, že bych tebou pohrdal nebo tě podcenil. Ale protože jsi _krásný_."

Zíral na mě a z jeho pohledu jsem najednou nedokázal vyčíst vůbec nic. „Budeš mi přísahat věrnost? Staneš se jedním z nás?"

Vydechl jsem. Asi nikdy nepochopím proč, ale v tu chvíli jsem cítil, že je to takhle správné. Ba co víc, cítil jsem se _šťastný._

„Zdá se, že mi nic jiného nezbývá… kapitáne."

Zavřel zelené studánky svých očí. _A smál se. _Smál se, až se mu ramena třásla.

* * *

><p>Ležíme na zádech na podlaze, bok po boku, dva k smrti unavení a pomlácení piráti.<p>

Ano, já, Alfred F. Jones, jsem teď pirát, je to tak. Po tom, co jsem tak žalostně selhal při pokusu vydobýt si svobodu, jsem Kirklandovi… nikterak obřadně… odpřisáhl věrnost.

Co jiného jsem měl dělat? Došel jsem k názoru, že je to ta nejvýhodnější možnost. Zaprvé: nezabijí mě. Zadruhé: jako jeden z nich se od pirátů můžu mnohé naučit. Získané znalosti bych mohl později využít… ať už ke společnému prospěchu nebo pro vlastní cíle, třeba k _lovu _na ně_, _až jim jednou uteču! Hm, a v neposlední řadě v tom může hrát malou roli i fakt, že mě ten pirátský kapitán zaujal. Chtěl bych Kirklanda poznat blíž a toho dosáhnu jako člen posádky nejsnáze.

Takže předpokládám, že jsem teď… jak to říkal? Plavčík bez nároku na kořist. _Patřím mu_.

Což je poněkud zneklidňující myšlenka.

Pootočím hlavu stranou a koutkem oka se na něj nenápadně podívám. Ústa má mírně pootevřená, ale dýchá už daleko klidněji a hrudník se mu zvedá lehce a pravidelně. Stále ještě se neobtěžoval s tím se zahalit… to mi vlastně vyhovuje. Má hezkou pleť. Dost světlou. Dokonce i já, který jsem se na lodi pohyboval většinu času v uniformě, jsem opálenější než on. Buď se slunci nevystavuje, protože se před posádkou stydí za svou jemnou stavbu těla… což mi na něj ovšem příliš nesedí… nebo se snadno spálí. Tak či tak, spíš vypadá, jako by právě vyplul z deštivého Londýna, než že už roky brázdí Karibik. Připadá mi to… exotické.

Všimnu si, že se mu na pár místech začínají rýsovat podlitiny.

Dal jsem Kirklandovi co proto… ovšem on mě také nešetřil. Jestli se zítra dokážu pohnout, bude to malý zázrak.

Bez varování na mě obrátí svoje oči barvy jarní trávy. Ne takové té vybledlé ze stepí mojí domoviny, ale té čerstvé a šťavnaté, co roste jen na anglických kopcích…

Mm… hodily by se k nim smaragdy…

„Už zase na mě zíráš, 'meričane," obviní mne. No a? Není moje vina, že je tu na co zírat! Udělám okatě uražený obličej a odvrátím zrak na druhou stranu, jako by převrácené křeslo a rozházené papíry byly to nejzajímavější, co jsem v životě viděl. Slyším, jak se vedle mě směje. „Udělal jsi mi příšerný nepořádek v pracovně, plavčíku" pokračuje. „Doufám, že už přemýšlíš, jak mi to nahradit."

Vstávat a uklízet se mi tedy opravdu nechce.

„Podílel ses na něm stejně jako já, nebo ne?" Založím si ruce za hlavu. „Věděl jsi, že se popereme. Je to i tvoje vina, piráte."

Vedle mě je chvíli ticho. Pak slyším něco jako šustění a klepání, a když se tam podívám, Kirkland už stojí na nohou a přes štíhlé tělo si přetahuje cípy košile a uvazuje bandalír, aby nahradil utrhané knoflíky. Tvář má ztuhlou a obočí stažené, místo očí jen vzteklé škvírky. Po jakékoli uvolněnosti není zčistajasna ani stopa. Zvedne svůj odhozený kabát, přehodí si ho přes ramena a z kapsy vytáhne pistoli. Míří na mě!

Aj! Právě mi došlo, že jsem přestřelil!

„Jsem tvůj kapitán, sketo," procedí Kirkland mezi zuby. „Už nejsi rukojmí nebo zajatec, který si mohl z idiotského hrdinství otevírat hubu, jak chtěl. Jsi teď _můj_ a budeš mi projevovat úctu, ať chceš nebo ne, jinak počítej s následky! Měl bych tě nechat zmrskat!"

Ne, ne, tohle jsem nechtěl… líbila se mi Kirklandova jemná lidská stránka, líbil se mi ten okamžik porozumění a _blízkosti_, který se mezi námi vytvořil… jenže teď jsem to zase úplně pokazil_… _sakra, sakra, _sakra_… _co teď_…

Pomalu, velice pomalu se zvednu na nohy. „Klid, kapitáne," řeknu opatrně. „Jen klid." Ústí zbraně se ani nezachvěje a stále mi nesmiřitelně ukazuje doprostřed prsou. Díváme se na sebe. Přemýšlím, jestli jsem dost rychlý, abych mu zbraň vyrazil, než…

Počkat! Co je tohle? Ohryzek se Kirklandovi pohnul, jak polkl. Není si sebou tak jistý, jak by rád vypadal. _Nechce _mě střelit.

Najednou mi to do sebe zapadne jako dílky skládačky.

Tak takovýhle jsi, Arthure! Jsi pirát, navenek pyšný, silný a tvrdý jak z kamene a z oceli… _musíš takový být, abys přežil!_ Celý tvůj život závisí na reputaci jména Kirkland – na tom, že jsi známý jako jeden z nejmladších a přitom nejlepších kapitánů, co se plaví po Sedmi mořích. _Musíš_ vyžadovat respekt a naprostou poslušnost a _musíš_ být ochoten udělat cokoli, co je třeba, aby sis je zajistil! Jenže uvnitř téhle skořápky se skrývá někdo, komu je líto vojáka, kterého zradilo jeho vojsko; někdo mladý a zranitelný.

Teď už to vím, a proto konečně můžu vyslovit to, co jsem předtím u stěžně nemohl:

„Omlouvám se, pane."

Je ticho a já se modlím.

Po nepřiměřeně dlouhé odmlce nakonec Kirkland podmračeně přikývne a spustí zbraň. Vím… ehm, _myslím_ _si_, _že vím_… že by nevystřelil, ale stejně si mi uleví.

„Dobře. Ukliď tu."

Poslechnu a začnu ze země zvedat mapy. Pirát ustoupí a _poprvé se ke mně otočí zády_; projde dveřmi někam hlouběji do nitra lodi, a nechá mě v kajutě samotného. Chvíli počkám, pak se rozhlédnu kolem, jen pro jistotu… a pak švihnu do vzduchu pěstí v malém vítězném gestu! Jo! Jen počkej, Kirklande, ty anglickej bastarde! Však já se ti dostanu pod kůži!

Při úklidu hodně přemýšlím.

O Arthurovi Kirklandovi se zelenkavýma očima pod hustým obočím. A o tom, že se asi dokážu smířit s tím být pirátem. Dočasně.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seven Seas**

* * *

><p><em>Zatím moje nejméně „work-safe" kapitola. Předem varuji: sex, i když možná ne tak explicitní jako jinde (žádné ‚zasuňte konektor A do slotu B', jak je ten krásný výraz), zmínka o docela ošklivém násilí a hlavně se mi pořád množí kletby. Asi to bude tím, že je to na pirátské lodi, tak se mi sem tam nějaké sprosté slovo… hodí. Holt, když je hrdina pár let na moři, taky trochu zvlčí…Snad to nikoho neurazí. Koho ano – ať nečte, byl varován. Děkuji. Komentáře vítám jako marnotratné syny – oslavou a hostinou! :DD<em>

_(P.S. Nyní s opraveným pravopisem.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitola čtvrtá<strong>

Nebudu zapírat, že kromě úklidu jsem se v kapitánské pracovně také trochu porozhlédl. Jen tak, samozřejmě. Po něčem užitečném. Koneckonců, to, že jsem teď vázán přísahou pirátovi, neznamená, že jí budu vázán navždycky; svůj sen o práci u námořnictva jsem jen odložil, _nevzdal_ jsem se ho.

Mapy se zdají být docela obyčejné. Ale lodní deník, který v rychlosti prolistuji, to je jiná! Kompletní seznam Kirklandových zločinů? Zajímavé! A je to docela napínavé čtení. Tak se zdá, že on i jeho posádka jsou skutečně piráti a ne privatýři, protože podle záznamů v deníku _Brittannia _drancuje i lodi zemí, se kterými Angličani nejsou zrovna ve válce. Ovšem… zjevně neútočí na britské lodi a ony neútočí na ni. Hleďme. Vypadá to, že i když Kirkland není přímo pod kontrolou Jeho Veličenstva, je Brity nějakým způsobem… zřejmě tajně… tolerován. Maličko se usměju. Za tuhle informaci by americké, francouzské nebo portugalské námořnictvo bylo ochotno platit zlatem… španělský guvernér v _Port-Royale_ by klidně prodal vlastní_ matku, _aby ten lodní deník dostal do rukou… A to jsem si jistý, že jiné, ještě větší poklady budou ukryty v těch zamčených skříňkách a šuplících. Až jednou budu mít čas, možná si zkusím vyrobit šperhák.

Tak a teď k dalším záležitostem.

Jsem si jistý, že mi náročný den ještě nekončí; ať už mi osud chystá cokoli, musím na to být připravený. Svléknu se do půli těla, abych prozkoumal škodu, kterou na mě piráti zatím stihli napáchat.

Trochu mi dělá starost hrudní koš, kam jsem to od Arthura schytal nejvíc. Nemyslím, že bych měl polámaná žebra, ale trochu se bojím, že by nějaká mohla být prasklá. _Jau!_ A bolí na dotek! Nutně je potřebuju stáhnout, aby se mohla pořádně zahojit. Uniformu mám bohužel z tuhé látky, která se na obvazy nehodí, a stejně ji mám vepředu celou od krve od toho říznutí na krku, ale naštěstí moje košile je použitelná. Pomocí nožíku na dopisy ze zásuvky Kirklandova stolu ji nařežu na pruhy, které si hodně pevně zavážu kolem trupu.

Hm. Ano. A ten nožík si zasunu do boty.

Ták. Ještě si vytahám třísky a vypláchnu všechny odřeniny rumem z jedné z nerozbitých karaf. Pálí to jak čert, ale když si zavdám rumu, je bolest hned snesitelnější.

Úplně nakonec si prsty pročísnu vlasy, hlavně ten neposlušný pramen vpředu, co se ne a ne nechat zkrotit.

Výborně, jsem jako nový!

Ze zvědavosti… _a přísahám, že v tom nic jiného než zvědavost není_… se mrknu na svůj odraz do zrcadla na stěně. Hmm… není to vůbec zlé. Potlučený zevnějšek mi dodává drsně mužného vzhledu přístavního rváče. Služtičky, se kterými jsem radil u nás doma, by při tom pohledu jistě omdlévaly!

Jestlipak by to zabralo i na… mm… třeba na piráta?

Vyberu úplně náhodný teoretický příklad… třeba na jistého piráta se zelenýma kukadlama…?

Ehm.

Raději si odpočinu. Zasloužím si to.

Posadím se do Kirklandova křesla a vyhodím nohy na stůl. Zavřu oči.

Když už jsme u toho, zajímalo by mě, jestli už se Kirkland ve své kajutě uložil ke spánku. Hm. Hmm. Určitě ano. Jistě se převlékl do něčeho pohodlnějšího… třeba do noční košile z jemné látky, pod kterou by se nenápadně a nevinně rýsovaly ty dva hrbolky na jeho hrudi… lehl si na postel, oči přivřené, ruce uvolněné a položené na polštáři nad hlavou… a teď leží… odpočívá… hrudník se mu lehce zdvihá… když najednou vtrhne dovnitř zuřivý a vášnivý Američan a…

Pro Kristovy rány,_ dost už!_ Co mi to ta moje zvrácená představivost dělá? To už jsem na moři tak dlouho, že se nedokážu soustředit na nic jiného než na to, jak zprznit pirátského kapitána?

Vyskočím z křesla na nohy a začnu rázovat po kajutě. Sem a tam, sem a tam, ale Arthura Kirklanda pořád nemůžu dostat z hlavy! Sakra! _Sakra! _Od chvíle, co jsem se na něj prvně podíval, musím myslet jenom na to, jak ho zničit nebo jak se mu dostat mezi stehna! Kopnu do stolu. A to mě tak neskutečně štve!

Nevydržím to. Nechci čekat do rána! Potřebuju… musím… musím něco udělat! Třeba se s ním zase porvat… i když to už by moje žebra asi nevydržela… třeba mu vrazit nůž na dopisy do břicha nebo s ním aspoň promluvit a dozvědět se, co po mně vlastně chce! To je jedno! Cokoliv!

Ale hlavně _hned!_

Seberu ze stolu hromádku zlatých knoflíků, které jsem sesbíral během úklidu. To jako záminka postačí.

A rozrazím dveře do jeho kajuty!

_Při troše štěstí by zrovna mohl být nahý._

Není. Vlastně vůbec není vidět. Potlačím zklamané vzdychnutí. Popojdu o pár kroků hlouběji do místnosti; dveře z pracovny se za mnou zhoupnou v pantech, zavřou se a nechají mě ve tmě. V Kirklandově kajutě je ticho. Až moc velké ticho. Takové, že se i můj vzrušený a poblázněný mozek uklidní a začne zase pracovat.

Neměl jsi sem chodit, pitomče, varuje mě. Ne bez zaklepání. Kdo ví, co číhá v temnotě.

Hm. Trochu pozdě.

Moje oči si pomalu zvykají na tmu. Ten tvar přede mnou bude postel – zřejmě veliká, honosná, s nebesy. Jedna z mála známek toho, že si Kirkland umí svoje pirátské bohatství vychutnat. Za lůžkem jsou vidět dvojitě prosklená okna s nádherným výhledem na moře. Díky záďové lucerně a maličkému srpku měsíce sem proniká alespoň nějaké světlo.

Přiblížím se k posteli. _Potřebuju _se podívat na spícího Kirklanda, i kdyby to mělo být to poslední, co udělám…

Ve stejný okamžik, kdy vysypu hrst knoflíků na noční stolek, se za mnou ozve klepnutí.

* * *

><p>„'meričane."<p>

Bleskurychle se otočím. Mezi tmavými stíny vedle dveří vidím jeden ještě temnější, kterého jsem si předtím nevšiml. Pohne se a jeden měsíční paprsek se odrazí od skla… od skleněné láhve… kterou drží ve stínech schovaný pirát. Zvedne ji. Napije se. Ucítím závan rumu.

„Olejová lampa, 'meričane. A křesadlo. Nalevo."

Hlas má táhlý a líný, mírně zastřený alkoholem. Zatímco se nahoře na palubě baví smečka jeho druhů, Kirkland slaví po svém. Pije potmě a sám.

Zapálím lampu na nočním stolku.

Ano, převlékl se. Ale ne do noční košile.

Vypadá, jakoby se vyfikl na nějaký snobský anglický bál nebo tak něco; samé krajkové rukávy, nažehlené náprsenky a zlaté knoflíky. Samozřejmě má i svůj kabátec a kapitánský klobouk naražený až k obočí a dokonce i svou masku – svou pásku přes zdravé oko. Pravici má nonšalantně položenou na opěradle křesla, dlouhé nohy ve vysokých kožených botách křížem. Jediná věc, která narušuje dojem, že právě sedí modelem při malbě obrazu, je ta napůl vypitá láhev rumu.

Oh, a abych nezapomněl… taky vůbec nevypadá překvapeně, že mě vidí.

Zato já si najednou nemůžu vzpomenout, proč jsem přišel.

Kirkland má lehce zardělé líce od alkoholu, ve tváři výraz královského majestátu a v oku mu tančí odraz plamenů. Je malý a štíhlý a arogantní a silný a zkurveně _perfektní_. Stojím před ním v improvizovaných obvazech a zakrvácené uniformě a mám sucho v ústech.

Usměje se na mě úsměvem šelmy. „Tak jsi přece jen přišel, 'meričane," zamumlá ztuhlým jazykem. „Už jsem skoro přestával doufat…"

Shit. _Oh shit._

Na malou, maličkou chviličku se ho skoro až bojím. Už dlouho jsem si před nikým nepřipadal tak… _obyčejný_. Průměrný dvacetiletý cucák, co je na moři sotva půl dekády a na _Independence_ poprvé zavadil o zodpovědnou práci. A jako takový se opovažuju měřit síly s tímhle mořským vlkem? Co si to sakra namlouvám? Že se mu můžu rovnat? Že v něm smím vidět třeba i potencionální sexuální objekt? Směšné. _Směšné._

Ne. Ne, sexuální objekt vidí nanejvýš tak on ve mně. Pravděpodobně právě proto mne ušetřil.

Ale chvilku to celé skončí, protože jestli se mě pokusí povalit na záda, dopadne to špatně! Možná jsem jen obyčejný americký voják, ale mám jisté hranice a standardy; a to by v tom byl _hrom_, abych se poddal… pro všechny případy mám ještě ten nožík v botě… jestli si něco zkusí, jeden z nás nepřežije…

Kirkland pohupuje poloprázdnou flaškou; naposledy se napije, pak ji odloží na zem. Netrpělivě si zabubnuje prsty do stehna.

„Nemůžu ti pořád říkat jenom _„Američane_", 'meričane. Jak se jmenuješ?"

Řeknu mu to. Nejsem ani známý ani důležitý, abych měl důvod své pravé jméno tajit.

„Alfred," mumlá. „_Alfred_," zopakuje, jakoby si zkoušel, jak mu moje jméno chutná na jazyku. Mluví tiše, napůl opile a napůl schválně zastřeně, a můžu se plést, ale zdá se mi, že v jeho hlase slyším touhu. Hlava mi říká, že to je _špatné_ znamení. Ta věc v mých kalhotách tvrdí opak.

„Takže, Alfrede F. Jonesi, pojď sem." Líně se usmívá, oko přivřené, je tak uvolněný, jak jsem ho ještě neviděl. Určitě díky rumu. Špičkou jazyka si přejede rty – ty lákavé pružné rty, kterých jsem si všiml, už když jsme spolu prvně mluvili. Bože. I na mě asi působí těch pár loků rumu, které jsem měl. Chci ho.

_Chci ho…_

Zabít.

Nebo ošukat rovnou tady v tom křesle.

Hlavně ho chci slyšet křičet, nejlépe moje jméno. Udělám pár kroků k němu. Mohl bych se ho dotknout. Mohl bych…

„Zuj mi boty, Jonesi," špitne vyzývavě.

Nemůžu se rozhodnout, jestli mi ten rozkaz připadá spíš ponižující nebo sexy. Hm, ale když si budu počínat dost opatrně, budu mu moct sáhnout na stehna… oh, tohle rozhodlo! Poslechnu. Pokleknu na jedno koleno k jeho nohám a začnu stahovat leštěnou teletinu z Kirklandových lýtek. Pokud si pirát všiml, že na něj sahám víc, než je nutné, nekomentuje to.

Je nezvykle čistý a pod tím rumovým odérem voní trochu po soli a potu, hodně po čaji a vzdáleně po nějaké lehké, možná květinové kolínské.

„Klobouk, Jonesi." Sundám mu ho. Pak následuje ještě: „pásku, Jonesi" a „kabát, Jonesi", jako bych byl nějaký sluha; to všechno je doprovázené pohledy zpod víček a _výsměšnými _a hladovými měkkými úsměvy. V tu chvíli už vím, že mě chce stejně jako já jeho… je vzrušený, jak jsem si všiml podle bulky v jeho klíně… jen ještě nevím, co udělám, až se skutečně pokusí uplatnit nějakou dominanci. Raději si se mnou nehraj, kapitáne. Zkusíš něco a…

„Mmm… a Jonesi?"

Když tu zdánlivě odnikud vystřelí ruka a chytí mě za límec uniformy. Pirát mě stáhne na svou úroveň. Cítím horký alkoholický dech na tváři, zatímco se mi ty graciézní ručky ovíjejí kolem šíje jako dva hadi, a celé pirátovo tělo se _oh, tak ochotně_ vypíná vstříc mému tělu.

„Teď mě smíš vzít do postele, ty proklatej 'meričane," broukne Kirkland.

Ah.

Jistě.

…

Vzal jsem Kirklanda do náručí. Chytil jsem kapitána Arthura Kirklanda pod zády a pod koleny a vzal jsem ho do náručí jako dítě nebo ženu a on mě… hm… nezabil.

Když se na to podívám s odstupem, uvědomuji si také, že to byl jeden z momentů v mém životě, kdy bylo nejobtížnější zůstat hrdinou.

Kirkland tu byl, _byl tady, v mých pažích_, měl v sobě víc jak půl láhve rumu a byl bezbranný a ochotný. Vím, že jsem hrozně dlouho jen stál, naprázdno polykal a přitom cítil jeho ruce kolem krku a jeho horké, _žhnoucí _tělo v náruči. Uvažoval jsem, jestli mám právo udělat něco, čeho bude Kirkland ráno litovat; jestli mám právo využít ho a vzít si to, co chci, jen proto, že on je bezectný pirát a já poctivý chlap. Vím, že jsem bojoval sám se sebou.

Naštěstí můžu hrdě říci, že ačkoli mě to stálo ohromné úsilí, nakonec se mi podařilo dát přednost čistému svědomí.

„Jste opilý, kapitáne" řekl jsem hrdinně. „Měl byste jít spát."

„Jsem opilý," připustil Kirkland a usmál se. „Ale to neznamená, že nevím, co chci. Tak mě nenuť vydat ti to rozkazem."

…

Není zas tak lehký. Proti mně je sice maličký, ale samý sval a šlacha, takže nemusím mít pocit, že bych ho _rozbil, _kdybych se ho dotkl neopatrně.

Položím ho na záda na jeho vlastní lůžko a zakleknu vedle něj.

Tentokrát si dám tu práci a pečlivě rozepínám každý knoflík.

Podřizuje se mi, což bych od něj nikdy nečekal. Koho by napadlo, že by někdo jako Kirkland vůbec _dokázal_ být submisivní? Ale kupodivu to umí. Přizpůsobuje se mému tempu; zvedá se, když ho vysvlékám z košile, a zase si lehá, když ho tlačím zpátky. Když mě políbí na čelist, je to hravé a lehoučké jako dotek motýlích křídel. Snad je unavený z toho být věčně u velení, jinak si to neumím vysvětlit. Jako by u mě hledal něhu, kterou si jinde než v posteli nemůže dovolit. Bože, nesuď mě; chci toho využít do poslední kapky. Jeho kůže je hebká a chutná slaně jako moře. Dívá se na mě zespodu a svit lampy mu vytváří v očích nezbedné zelené a zlaté ohníčky.

Touha v pirátově jemné tvářičce skoro přebijí jeho obvyklé výsměšné očekávání, skoro, ale ne úplně. Zvedne obočí. Jakoby se mě ptal očima: _tak co, zvládneš to, 'meričane? Neukousl sis trochu velké sousto? Jsi si jistý, že mě dokážeš potěšit? _Významně mě zatahá za límec uniformy a já ji ze sebe rychle shodím. Cítím jeho dlaně bloumat po obvazech; syknu, když mi přitlačí na bolavá žebra a on se zasměje a stáhne ruku pryč. Místo toho se mě dotkne přímo v rozkroku.

Po celém těle se mi rozebíhají jiskřičky jako při bouřce, když se vzduch tetelí napětím.

Už nějakou dobu si připadám ve svých úzkých služebních kalhotách nepohodlně a dotek jeho prstů to ještě zhorší. Taktak se držím, abych nesténal. „Arthure!" vrčím bez dechu. Zasrané, zbytečné kalhoty! Potřebuju se jich zbavit! A-ale ne dřív, než servu ty Kirklandovy!

Ochotně nadzvedne boky.

Pak to jde ráz na ráz.

Jsme nazí, oba potlučení a opatrní, abychom si víc neublížili. Oba vzrušení.

Políbil jsem ho. Dovolil mi to. Chutná, jako by právě vylezl z hospody… ale líbat tedy umí, to ano! Jeho jazyk klouže vstříc mému, jeho dlaně putují po mých svalech, moje ruce poznávají jeho křivky… hladkou šíji, ramena… pevné hýždě… i podivně hrubou kůži jeho zad…

Připadám si neohrabaně a trošku, jen trošičku nervózně. Nejsem panic, sakra, na druhou stranu jsem to ještě nikdy nedělal s nikým jako _Kirkland. _Je starší a docela jistě zkušenější a navíc je to povýšený pirátský bastard a k tomu můj současný kapitán a… no, prostě nechci zklamat.

Doteky jsou snadné. Ví, co se mu líbí a umí to dát najevo.

Jeho jemné vzdechy mi dodají sebevědomí. Taky se nemůžu nabažit toho sladkého vítězného pocitu, že je to právě on, _pirátský kapitán_, kdo se mi tu pokorně vydává v plen… „Tak už si _pospěš, _ty zabedněnej zmetku!" …možná ne až tak pokorně. Přesto je to neskutečně povznášející pocit! Odvážně zabrousím prsty tam, kam bych chtěl později proniknout ještě něčím jiným…

Cukne sebou.

Ihned se to sice snaží zamaskovat, ale mě neoklame. _Cukl sebou. _Je to tak roztomilé a tak _lidské _gesto, že ze mě okamžitě spadnou i poslední zbytky strachu.

„_Mám tě, Artie," z_ašeptám potichoučku a zazubím se. Jsi jen člověk, Arthure Kirklande, někde hluboko uvnitř jsi stejný zranitelný kluk jako každý jiný – a já jsem přesvědčen, že v tobě toho kluka dokážu najít a přinutit ječet rozkoší!

Nadzvednu se z něj a sfouknu olejovou lampu; poslední, co vidím, než místnost zahalí tma, je Arthurův výraz překvapení. Poslepu nahmatám horký skleněný cylindr, knot, zásobník s olejem. Myslels, že jsem naivní pitomec, Arthure? Však já ti ukážu, že jsem pár triků taky pochytil. Olej mi to usnadní.

…

Pohybujeme se zatím pomalu, arytmicky, testujeme jeden druhého.

Dýcháme si vzájemně do tváří. Jedna Arthurova noha mě tlačí v ohbí paže, druhá se mi omotává kolem pasu a zarývá se mi patou do hýždí. Je to jedna z těch podivných intimních chvilek těsně předtím, než něco skutečně začne, kdy se zdá jako by čas neplynul. Nevíme, jak dlouho to trvá. Jediné, co víme je, že je to něco, co spolu můžeme sdílet. Jsme spojení… nejenom fyzicky, ale i duševně, asi jako tehdy po našem souboji, a proto víme, že můžeme být upřímní:

„Tohle děláš… s každým nováčkem?" zašeptám mu do ucha.

„Ještě jednou se takhle zeptáš a letíš přes palubu. A je mi… haa… je mi jedno, že jsme uprostřed něčeho. Ještě jednou a jdeš spát k rybám."

Způsob, jakým to řekl, je mi dostatečnou odpovědí. Usměju se a pootočím hlavu, abych se rty lehce dotkl jeho spánku. Jsem rád, že jsem výjimka.

„Proč já?"

„Možná mám slabost pro tupé idealisty. Možná to je jen chvilkový rozmar."

„Opravdu?"

„Možná jsi mě prostě zaujal!" procedí mezi zuby. Dýchá stále namáhavěji; zdá se, že začínáme chytat správný rytmus. „A teď už zmlkni a _dělej, _nebo ti garantuju, že si to už nikdy nezopa-… aaAAHH!" Sebevědomě se usmívám, zatímco se kapitán pode mnou vzpíná a chvěje a štíhlými bledými prsty drásá prostěradlo. Pokud k tomu mám co říci, pak tohle rozhodně _není naposledy._

Potom už nemluvíme vůbec. Kajuta se plní různými tichými i hlasitějšími zvuky a noc zatím ubíhá.

* * *

><p>Ráno nás zastihne stále přitisknuté k sobě. Držím v ruce Arthurovo levé zápěstí a hlavu mám na jeho hrudi, pirát má zase prsty pravačky pevně zamotané v mých vlasech. Rozplétáme se pomalu a mlčky, ale v klidu, bez hněvu, bez velkých slov a bez mávání pistolí. Bez lítosti. Byla to hezká noc.<p>

Arthur si protahuje nohy a trochu se při tom ušklíbá, ale když zachytí můj pohled, nepatrně zrudne ve tvářích a přikývne. Větší pochvaly se mému milostnému umění ani dostat nemohlo.

Prohrábnu si vlasy. Zívnu. Nebylo by od věci se umýt… ačkoli to, že je ze mě cítit _Arthur_, není úplně nepříjemné… Najdu si v nepořádku na zemi svoje kalhoty a obléknu si je, pak se posadím zpátky na postel, abych si mohl nazout boty.

„Být tebou, Alfrede, nejdřív vyndám ten nůž," ozve se za mnou. „Jinak si ošklivě pořežeš chodidlo."

Nůž! Já na něj úplně zapomněl! Ještěže mi Artie… _cože? Artie? _Spadne mi čelist! Odkud ví Arthur o noži? Divoce se ohlédnu – nahatý pirát si klidně vysedává opřený o pelest, pozoruje mě zpod řas a tváří se, jako by mluvil o počasí a ne o _tajné zbrani, o které vůbec neměl vědět!_

„Ty o tom noži víš?" plácnu chytře.

„Jistě." Pokrčí rameny. „Byl jsem opilý, ne slepý."

Ani neskrývám, jak jsem zmatený. „Věděl jsi, že tě můžu zabít ve spaní! Tak proč jsi to nechal být? To se… to se mi k tobě vůbec nehodí!"

Intenzívně se na mě dívá, pak si odfrkne. S tlumeným naštvaným brumláním zkříží nohy. „Tak si to vyjasníme jednou provždy! Poslouchej mě dobře." Najde někde jednu přikrývku a přetáhne si ji přes ramena, pak znovu upře hypnotizující zelené oči na mou maličkost. „Co se ke mně hodí nebo ne, si rozhoduju jen já sám. Jsem především _kapitán_, na to nezapomínej. Tahle loď, Alfrede," ukáže rozmáchlým gestem kolem sebe, „není jako ty ostatní. Každá kocábka je jen tak dobrá jako její posádka. Důvod, proč je _Brittannia _nejlepší, je, že na ní panuje naprostá důvěra mezi kapitánem, tedy mnou, a mužstvem. Můžeš o nich mít třeba pochyby, jestli chceš, ale já dám krk za každého jediného z nich… stejně jako by oni dali krk za mě. Ovšem!" varovně zvedne prst. „Tím, že jsem tě přijal mezi nás, tohle začalo platit i pro tebe! Z nějakého podivného, možná nesmyslného důvodu jsem se rozhodl, že ti můžu věřit… a za tím rozhodnutím si stojím!"

Zírám. S pusou dokořán.

„Odmítám se zabývat kdejakým pitomým nožíkem! K čertu, samozřejmě, žes ho z pracovny vzal, když tam byl… vždyť bys byl ještě větší hlupák, než jsi, kdybys to neudělal! No a co? Jestli mi máš být jako člen posádky co platný, budu ti brzy muset dát něco _většího_ než jen nůž na dopisy! A nehodlám se pořád ohlížet, jestli se mě chystáš bodnout do zad!"

Asi… rozumím.

Věří mi. Nebo spíš věří úsudku, který si o mně udělal. Dost možná oprávněně.

„Dokud jsi mi vázán přísahou, panuje mezi námi důvěra, Alfrede," řekne Arthur jemně. „A je mi celkem jedno, jak se jí dosáhne. Třeba ti budu věřit, protože vím, že tě dokážu kdykoliv přeprat. Třeba ty budeš věřit mně… pro mne za mne… protože ti dovoluju mě šoustat. Na tom nezáleží. Tak. Zatím jsi jedním z nás, tak se podle toho chovej. Nos si nůž, pokud chceš. A nepořež si nohu."

Vytáhnu nůž z boty a zastrčím si ho za opasek.

Kapitán konečně vstal z postele a maličko nejistě se postavil na nohy. Stojí proti oknu a bokem ke mně, takže mám perfektní výhled na jeho štíhlou drobnou siluetu rámovanou paprsky ranního slunce. „Ještě něco, Alfrede. Jakékoli porušení důvěry nebo zpochybnění mojí autority považuji za zradu… a pro zradu tady na _Brittannii _máme jen jedný trest. Smrt." Zabodne do mě pohled plný emocí. „Doufám, že nic takového nebude potřeba. Jsi čestný člověk, Jonesi, a dokud jsi pod přísahou, zrady se od tebe nebojím. A co se týče uznávání autorit… snad ses poučil."

Poučil. Rozhodně budu Kirklanda raději udržovat spokojeného než běsnícího… už proto, že z toho plynou _jisté výhody_ i pro mě… mm…

„A abych nezapomněl poslední věc," zakončí Arthur tak medově, že se mi zježí všechny chloupky na těle, „devítiocasá kočka se na téhle lodi nepoužívá. _Ale jestli mi ještě někdy, kdykoliv řekneš „Artie" jako dnes v noci, přísahám na hrob svý matky, že s tím začnu!_"

Jen stěží se bráním úsměvu. Je tak roztomilý, když se vzteká… hlavně když vím, že to nemyslí vážně…

Nedostatek mé pokory ho popudil. Zuřivě si kolem mě prorazí cestu ke své lodní truhlici a začne odtud vytahovat oblečení – bílou košili, hnědé kalhoty, všechno čisté, ale daleko obyčejnější, než ty drahé kousky, ve kterých mě včera sváděl. Celou dobu si přitom pro sebe mumlá nadávky.

Jak jsem řekl. Roztomilý.

„Proč vlastně nepoužíváš devítiocasou kočku?" zeptám se, aby řeč nestála.

Na kratičký okamžik ke mně zvedne oči, které náhle vypadají prázdné a bezvýrazné.

„Prostě proto."

S náručí plnou ošacení se ke mně otočí zády a vyjde z kajuty do pracovny.

Zůstanu stát a úsměv mi mrzne na rtech. Jak se tak na odcházejícího piráta dívám, vzpomínám si na jednu věc, která mi během milování přišla zvláštní. Byla to jen taková maličkost. Zatímco většina Arthurova těla je na omak jemná a hladká, když jsem mu sáhl na záda, jeho pokožka se pod mými prsty zdála být hrbolatá, hrubá a nepoddajná…

Teď už vím proč.

A také vím, proč kapitán nechce na své lodi používat důtky.

Zadní část Kirklandova těla je odshora až dolů rozrytá starými jizvami. Jsou dlouhé, vystouplé a nevzhledné, téměř bílé na bledé kůži, a křižují se sem a tam po většině plochy jeho útlých chlapeckých zad. Viděl jsem už dost lidí s jizvami od karabáče, ale jen málo s takovými. Na _takhle _vážná zranění se totiž obvykle umírá.

Arthura se někdo pokusil ubičovat k smrti.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seven Seas**

_Pořád rating M, děti moje. V předchozí kapitole do toho USUK praštili, takže narážky na sex jsou a budou. Kleju, až bych si měla vymýt pusu mýdlem. Jinak je tohle víc popis, míň akce – Al se seznamuje s prostředím._

_Omlouvám se za dlouhé mezery mezi kapitolami, ale slibuju, že tahle povídka nezůstane nedokončená, ledaže by mě kleplo __

_P.S. – „Póg mo thóin (irská gaelština) = „polib mi řiť"_

_(„cheating little piece of shit"' si jistě dovedete přeložit sami :DD)_

_Tzv. košař je ten, kdo na plachetní lodi sedí nahoře ve strážním koši a vyhlíží zemi nebo jiné lodě. Duh._

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitola pátá<strong>

Slaná bríza mi fouká do tváře a paluba se pode mnou příjemně kolébá. Všechno kolem mi připomíná, proč tak moc miluju moře. Všechno je perfektní. Tedy… skoro všechno.

„Hele… tak ten Yankee ještě žije!"

„Prohráls sázku Ainsley, zaplať!"

„_Póg mo thóin!"_

„_Oh hell! You cheatin' little piece of shit_…"

Jestli něco nesnáším ještě víc než obyčejné piráty, pak jsou to _angličtí _piráti. Bohužel, právě teď mě jich obklopuje celá smečka.

Když jsme s kapitánem Kirklandem vyšli na palubu, už na nás čekali v půlkruhu kolem dveří.

Dívají se na mě jako na cvičenou opici, jako bych měl každou chvíli začít předvádět triky. Očividně můj příchod a moje… ehm, _interakce_ s kapitánem… pro piráty znamená výborný námět k pobavení i k sázkám. Tam a zpátky koluje značné množství peněz. Jestli to dobře chápu, vsázelo se hlavně na to, jestli já i Kirkland vydržíme oba živí do rána, a pokud ano, jak moc bude který z nás zmlácený.

Uráží mě, jak málo jich vsadilo na to, že přežiju.

Jak jsem už říkal – není nic horšího než angličtí piráti.

Samotnou posádku _Brittannie_ tvoří různorodá sebranka. Vidím hlavně osmahlé námořníky z britských kolonií, k tomu pár osvobozených otroků, nějaké Angličany ze staré vlasti – ty poznám, protože jsou stejně bledí jako Kirkland – a pět nebo šest zrzavých Skotů nebo Irčanů. Odhaduji, že celkem tu může stát něco přes stovku mužů. A to ještě další mohou být schovaní v podpalubí. Většinou jsou to neupravení, divoce vyhlížející chlapi od sedmnácti do čtyřiceti let, ve špinavých košilích, kožených kazajkách nebo rovnou polonazí. Každý u sebe má nějakou zbraň, alespoň nůž u pasu. Když se na ně podívám očima profesionálního vojáka, musím chtě nechtě uznat, že vypadají jako dobrá posádka. Podle zarputilých výrazů jsou to zkušení rváči, zdají se být zdraví, při síle a s dobrou morálkou, bojovní a přitom disciplinovaní. Mají mezi sebou daleko méně zraněných a mrzáků, než bývá u pirátů obvyklé. To může znamenat jedinou věc… v tom, co dělají, jsou _dobří_.

Všichni se na mě dívají. A pochechtávají se a významně zdvihají obočí.

Mhouřím oči v karibském ranním slunci a držím hlavu hrdě vztyčenou, ať každý vidí, že se nedám jen tak zastrašit!

„…heleďte, jak se naparuje… kapitánův novej mazlíček…" zaslechnu koutkem ucha.

Syknu a prudce se ohlédnu na Arthura.

Arthur se nese ve svém třírohém klobouku s pštrosím perem a ve svém rudém kabátě, jako by mu patřil svět. Jistě musí tu šeptandu slyšet! Ale tváří se, že ne. Možná mu to takhle dokonce i dělá dobře…? Rozhodně se arogantně usmívá a tváře se mu v čerstvém ranním povětří barví dorůžova.

No to snad ne! Neřekne ani slovo? Copak si ten náfuka myslí, že to takhle může nechat?

Jenže nejen on, ale i _já _mám jistou pověst, o kterou se musím starat! Jsem hrdina! Voják! Nejsem _ničí_ mazlíček, do hajzlu, a ani nikdy nebudu a nikoho nenechám tvrdit opak! Mám chuť vmést těm posměvačným pirátům pravdu do tváří: _jen kdybyste věděli, vy hlupáci, co jsem tomu vašemu převzácnému kapitánovi dneska v noci dělal! Přefikl jsem ho jako přístavní holku!_ No… neřeknu to nahlas, protože takový pitomec zase nejsem… ale i tak… jsou věci, které si prostě nemůžu nechat líbit! Tohle je jedna z nich!

Arthur mezitím poví všem o mé přísaze.

A to je vše. Zařídil, aby mě nezabili. Nic víc, nic míň. O svou pověst se musím postarat sám.

Tááák jo.

Když je tohle to, co Artie chce, budiž, postarám se! Jsem Alfred F. Jones a dokážu té tlupě hrdlořezů, že nejsem ani slaboch ani zbabělec a už vůbec ne něčí poslušná hračka do postele!

„…při tomhle větru brzy doplujeme do Grenady, kde prodáme náklad a doplníme zásoby." říká zrovna Kirkland posádce. Nenápadně se k němu přitočím. „Pane Rogersi, vy ukážete Jonesovi jeho novou práci. Postarejte se, prosím, o to, ať nikde nepřekáží a nikoho nezdržuje. Všichni ostatní na svá místa. Tak honem, bando líná! Jestli se do Grenady dostaneme do deseti dnů, dám každému z vás den volna ve městě…"

Holt mi nezbývá než těm pirátům jednou provždy ukázat, odpusťte mi ten výraz, _kdo je tady čí čubka_. Bude to nebezpečné, ale od čeho jsem hrdina? Jsem Alfred F. Jones, zbrklý, ale odvážný Američan. Dokážu si na téhle kocábce vydobýt svoje místo, ať to stojí, co to stojí!

A nedotknutelný kapitán Kirkland si taky zaslouží, aby ho někdo z těch jeho výšin trochu srazil.

Zářivě se usměju, prostě proto, že mám ze sebe a ze svých smělých a možná trochu bláznivých plánů radost; a počkám si, až se pirátský kapitán otočí směrem ke kormidelnímu můstku. Tak! Výborně! Teď stojí zády ke mně. Nenápadně udělám krok kupředu… a jakmile vykročí pryč…

PLESK.

Perfektní zásah. Plochou dlaně. Přes celej ten jeho skvělej zadek. A tak silně, až Kirkland úplně nadskočí. _Do-ko-na-lý zvuk. _

Čas jakoby se v tu chvíli zpomalil. Piráti na mě zírají, ztuhlí v pozicích, v jakých byli. Vítr najednou nefouká. Plachty se netřepotají. Moře se ani nepohne. Kirkland, který je kromě mne jedinou věcí na světě, co se ještě hýbe, se ke mně otáčí a v očích mu plane vražda.

Ale co, stálo to za to. I kdybych měl vypustit duši, za ten báječný pocit to stálo… sbohem světe, měl jsem hezký život a ničeho nelituju…

Smrt je jedovatě zelená a rozběsněná jako Artieho oči… ve kterých však proti všem předpokladům září i nepatrný náznak pobavení… a má tvar pěsti. Pěsti, co mě zasáhne přímo do ksichtu.

Pak si pamatuju jen tmu.

Když se o pár minut později proberu, jsem v péči chlápka jménem Rogers a jsem plnohodnotným… třebaže poněkud pochroumaným… členem posádky _Brittannie_. V době mého bezvědomí se totiž piráti stačili jednomyslně shodnout na tom, že někdo tak šílený jako já si rozhodně zaslouží šanci.

…

Mimochodem, podle toho, že mám nos sice napuchlý a krvavý, ale _nezlomený_, hádám, že Kirkland celou dobu tušil, že něco podobného vyvedu. Buďto… anebo je do mě zamilovaný. Ne, teď vážně… Arthur není hlupák, musel vědět, že jsem neměl na výběr, že jinak by mě jeho chlapi nikdy nepřijali za sobě rovného. Tak či onak, vyřešil to tou jedinou ranou, kterou obhájil svou kapitánskou autoritu, a pak mi odpustil a dál už se tím nezabýval.

Teď stojí u kormidla a ostentativně si mě nevšímá. Ale maličko se usmívá. Dal bych nevím co za to, abych se dozvěděl, jestli je tak spokojený, protože mi právě rozbil hubu, nebo jestli je rád, že jsem zapadl.

* * *

><p>Prvních deset dní, než jsme se dostali do přístavu, jsem plně využil k tomu, abych se jako nový člen posádky seznámil s činnostmi, lidmi a vztahy na <em>Brittannii<em>. Ta doba pro mě znamenala jednu velkou zkoušku přežití.

Dávali mi různé práce. Musel jsem spravovat úvazy tak vysoko v ráhnoví, že kdybych odtud spadl na palubu, zůstala by ze mě jen krvavá placka. Drhnul jsem vilejše z trupu lodi těsně nad čárou ponoru pověšený jenom na jednom tenkém laně, zatímco mě bičovaly vlny. I tu palubu jsem musel umývat, jak Kirkland sliboval, sakra! A ani po skončení povinností jsem si nemohl odpočinout. Za první tři dny jsem se osmkrát porval; z toho třikrát na pěsti, třikrát na nože, jednou s chlápkem se šavlí a jednou dokonce proti čtyřnásobné přesile! Ale zvítězil jsem. Pokaždé. Zvládl jsem každou nástrahu, kterou přede mě piráti postavili, a ani jednou jsem si nešel stěžovat kapitánovi. Znovu a znovu jsem jim dokazoval, že stojím za to. A potom…

Potom… postupně… mě přijali.

Přestali mi ukládat nebezpečné nebo ponižující práce a nechali mě dělat to, v čem jsem byl nejlepší – starat se o děla a zbraně a pomáhat s bojovým výcvikem. Místo mého starého _cutlassu_, o který jsem přišel při přepadení _Independence, _jsem dostal mačetu, kterou jsem si mohl přibrousit a nosit jako šavli.

Někteří piráti na mě stále volali ‚Yankee', ale stále přibývalo těch, co mě oslovovali jménem.

…

Mou prvořadou starostí byl samozřejmě Arthur. Jakkoli jsem se snažil zapadnout mezi posádku, věděl jsem, že nejsem tak docela jedním z nich; stal jsem se dočasným přeběhlíkem vázaným přísahou, ne svobodným pirátem. Můj osud byl s kapitánem těsně spjatý. O to více, že kapitán Kirkland si mě, a já jeho, zvolil za milence.

Přes den jsem pobýval s posádkou. Pracoval jsem s nimi, jedl jsem s nimi a dostal jsem i své vlastní závěsné lůžko v prostorách pro mužstvo. Tedy… ne že bych tam spal často. Většinu nocí jsem trávil s Arthurem v komfortní posteli v kapitánské kajutě činnostmi zajímavějšími než spánek.

Tyhle noci… ty byly… no…

Byly dokonalé.

Arthur byl náročný milenec a uspokojit ho bylo složité, zvlášť po dlouhém dni; ale byl taky nápaditý, přizpůsobivý a energický. Byl osobností plnou protikladů: něžný i bezohledný, s aristokratickým vzezřením a se zády rozbitými jako uprchlý otrok. Probouzel ve mně tak silnou touhu jako zatím ještě nikdo. Snad to bylo tou jeho povahou? I v posteli uměl být štiplavý a arogantní, takže mě to vždycky nutilo milovat ho tak dlouho, dokud se konečně nepoddal… a to nebylo vždycky jednoduché! Tehdy poprvé na něj asi přeci jen zapůsobil alkohol. Když byl Arthur střízlivý, bylo obvykle daleko těžší donutit ho k submisi. Občas ta naše dostaveníčka vypadala spíš jako boj kdo z koho.

A když už mě nechal převzít vedení, nebo spíš, když jsem si nad ním vybojoval výhodu, stejně trval na tom, že alespoň polovinu doby bude nahoře! Ne že by mi to vadilo. Měl jsem rád, když si mě osedlal a já se mohl v klidu dívat, jak se penetruje mým údem…

Nezkoušel na mě nic, co bych nechtěl, ale velice rád si hrál s konceptem moci a bezmoci. Zavazoval mi oči, nechal si ode mě svazovat ruce…

Artie byl prvním partnerem, se kterým jsem si nedokázal ani _představit_, že bych se někdy začal nudit.

Ve dne si mě Arthur naopak moc nevšímal, i když já jsem ho pozoroval často: co dělá, jak se pohybuje, jaké jsou jeho zvyky. Dělal jsem to nejen z praktických důvodů, ale i proto, že na něj byla příjemná podívaná. Někdy zachytil můj pohled, někdy ne. Když ano, obyčejně se na mě zamračil nebo ušklíbl. Jednou také vytáhl svoji malou dýku, pohrozil mi s ní… a pak si ji přiložil k ústům a nesmírně lascívně ji olízl po celé délce ostří. Tak jsme spolu flirtovali.

Potom obvykle prohodil něco jako: „Jonesi? Máš dnes první hlídku. Až skončíš, přijď za mnou do pracovny, chtěl bych s tebou probrat něco důležitého." Nebo jsme si vyměnili pár dvojznačných gest. Bylo to snadné. A tak nějak… přirozené.

Jediné, co mi doopravdy vadilo, byl ten rozdíl v našem postavení a celá ta věc kolem ‚autority'. Všude kromě jeho kajuty byl Arthur kapitán a já jen obyčejný plavčík a k tomu napůl zajatec. Nemohl jsem přijít, chytnout Kirklanda za zadek a zašeptat mu do ucha: „pojďme šukat"! Kdybych to zkusil, letěl bych okamžitě přes palubu! Ne, bylo nutno zachovat dekorum. Musel jsem ho oslovovat _kapitáne_ a chovat se k němu s úctou a pokorou, a dokud nepřišla noc, nesměl jsem na něj ani sáhnout. Štvalo mě to! A jak! Pokaždé, když jsem pak večer zdvořile klepal na dveře jeho kajuty a čekal, než se uráčí mi otevřít, představoval jsem si, že je vyrazím, vytáhnu ven a… mm… před očima všech ho ohnu přes kormidlo nebo tak něco…

Jako by v tom byl nějaký rozdíl! Piráti v tomhle směru nejsou nijak úzkoprsí, takže dokud kapitán správně velí, je jedno jestli má milence, milenku anebo je třeba sám ženská jako ta slavná pirátka Anne Bonney. Tak v čem byla potíž? Vždyť i tak mužstvo vědělo, co spolu za zavřenými dveřmi děláme… do hajzlu, vždyť _Brittannia_ byla pirátská loď plná pochybných chlapů, co třeba rok neviděli ženskou, ne klášter s jeptiškami! Samozřejmě, že to všichni věděli! A nevadilo to nikomu kromě pár žárlivých typů, co nemohli překousnout, že já Arthura smím mít, zatímco oni ne! Tak proč ho, kurva, nemůžu na veřejnosti ani oslovit jménem…?

Problém byl jen a jedině v té hierarchii.

Stanovil jsem si to jako nejbližší cíl. Ještě než odsud vypadnu a dám k námořnictvu, mým prvním úkolem bude donutit Kirklanda, aby mě uznal za sobě rovného piráta.

A pak mu dám pořádný francouzský polibek ve strážním koši.

…

Díky bohu, ne všechny vztahy na lodi byly tak složité.

A já jsem si vždycky nacházel přátele snadno.

Například ten chlapík, co mě v den mého zajetí praštil jílcem přes hlavu a vlastně mi tím zachránil život! Jmenoval se Tom, nebo taky Dlouhán Tom a stejně jako já se výborně vyznal v dělech. Na _Brittannii _patřil mezi nejlepší střelce. Byl vášnivě oddaný kapitánu Kirklandovi, a přestože si myslím, že mi Arthurovu přízeň tak trochu záviděl, choval se ke mně vždycky férově.

Sblížil jsem se i s Černým Billem Násoskou a jeho potetovaným parťákem, který si bůhvíproč nechával říkat Sir Henry. Ti dva se ke mně hned měli jako ke starému známému – i když nejspíš jen kvůli tomu, že oba vyhráli slušné prachy, když se vsadili, že přežiju první noc.

Pihovatý Skot Ainsley mě z přesně stejného důvodu nesnášel… ale respekt jeho a pár dalších mi pomohla získat tvrdá dřina a několik dobře načasovaných ran a kopanců.

Pak tu byl ještě mladý, asi sedmnáctiletý košař, který jiné jméno než Košař nepoužíval a snad ani neměl. Ten si mě taky hned oblíbil.

Nejlepším přítelem se mi ovšem stal loďmistr Rogers.

Rogers byl starší, než bývalo u pirátů obvyklé – mohlo by mu být i přes čtyřicet. Kůži měl od mořského vzduchu hnědou a scvrklou jako sušená švestka, vlasy dlouhé, bílé a stažené do ohonu a rád mě oslovoval ‚mladej' nebo ‚Meiriceánach', což v Irštině znamená Američan. Vyprávěl, že pochází z Irska a že se ve skutečnosti prý jmenuje nějak jako: Eoin Loinseach McLoughlin. Na _Brittannii_ mu ovšem nikdo nikdy neřekl jinak než Rogers. Chápu to. _Cokoliv_ je lepší než Eoin Loinseach McLoughlin! Od začátku se mi zamlouval, byl to příjemný, inteligentní a čestný chlap.

Ah ano, abych nezapomněl… našel jsem si tu i nepřítele.

Většinu běžných činností na pirátské lodi měl na starosti _bocman_, tedy loďmistr; ovšem kromě děl, zbraní a věcí spojených s bojem, protože těm velel takzvaný _gunner. _Zbrojmistr. Zbrojmistrem na _Brittannii _byl muž jménem Marlowe. A právě ten se stal mým nadřízeným a mojí největší osinou v zadku.

Nepohodli jsme se hned při prvním setkání.

„Víš něco vo dělech?" Marlowe stál přede mnou s nahrbenými zády a hlavou vtaženou mezi ramena a díval se na mě úkosem.

Byl to veliký muž, ještě o stopu a několik palců vyšší než já, a to já rozhodně nejsem žádný prcek! Pokud pro mě byly nízké stropy v podpalubí nepříjemné, pak tenhle obr se tam sotva vešel. Musel se, chudák, pořád krčit a možná proto byl neustále tak nevrlý.

„Vím toho o nich dost," odpověděl jsem. „Na své poslední lodi jsem byl _master-at-arms_. Velel jsem všem vojákům, tedy i dělostřelcům."

„_Master-at-arms?"_

„To je podobné jako zbrojmistr nebo _gunner,_ jak tomu říkáte vy piráti. Vlastně něco jako ty."

„Já zpropadeně vim, co to je!" zařval zbrojmistr tak hlasitě, až mi prkna pod nohama poskočila. „Ale divim se, že zrovna _tobě_ svěřili tak zodpovědný místo! _Master-at-arms! _Takže teď si asi brousíš zuby na můj flek, že jo?" Narovnal se, jak jen to v nízkém prostoru šlo. „Na to rychle zapomeň!" vycenil zuby. „Možná si myslíš, že jako kapitánův oblíbenec budeš mít ňáký výhody, ale tenhle flek je můj a ty ho dostaneš jenom přes moji mrtvolu…"

„Nic takového si nemyslím!" bránil jsem se. „Nechci tě připravit o práci! Proč bych to dělal? Jsem na _Brittannii_ jen do doby, než mě Kirkland vyváže z přísahy! Nestojím o to dělat tu kariéru!"

Ale pochybuju, že by mi uvěřil. Pořád se na mě podezřívavě a nenávistně díval, třebaže zmlknul.

Oplatil jsem mu ošklivý pohled. Pořád ještě jsem byl naštvaný kvůli té jeho zmínce o oblíbencích a výhodách… sakra, já si tady musel svoje místo těžce vybojovávat! Nikdo mi nic neulehčoval! Práce jsem musel odvést stejně jako ostatní a to jsem spal míň!

„Hele, je mi jasné, že spolu my dva nebudeme zrovna dvakrát vycházet," řekl jsem ostře. „Ale když si kapitán i loďmistr oba myslí, že jako tvůj pomocník budu nejužitečnější, tak co s tím chceš nadělat? Takže mi buďto zkus jednu vrazit, nebo mi prostě ukaž, co a jak, nech mě dělat mojí práci a běž mi z cesty!"

Chvilku váhal.

Musím říct, že jsem v tu chvíli cítil drobné mrazení strachu… přeci jen jsem ještě nikdy nemusel bojovat s někým takhle velikým a neurvalým! Marlowe vypadal jako medvěd. Horečnatě jsem přemýšlel, jak na něj. Jistě bude daleko pomalejší a méně obratný než Kirkland… ale zase bude tak silný, že pokud by mě dostal do sevření, rozmačkal by mě…

Nakonec však jenom zavrčel a plivl mi pod nohy. „Pojď za mnou, ukážu ti sklad střelnýho prachu. Ale dělám to jenom proto, že je to kapitánův rozkaz, jasný? Zapamatuj si, že tě sleduju, sketo." Marlowe se znovu skrčil do svého podivného postoje s ohnutými zády, otočil se a vydal se kolébavým medvědím krokem hlouběji do podpalubí. Cestou si mumlal pod vousy něco o ‚zasraných krysách bez nároku na podíl na kořisti'.

V žaludku mi po tomhle rozhovoru zůstal nepříjemný pocit.

Ale jinak… což velice nerad přiznávám… nebyli tihle piráti z _Brittannie _zas tak špatní chlapi.

Tedy na Anglány.

Byli upřímnější, otevřenější a v jistém směru snad i čestnější než moji podřízení z _Independence_. Byli svobodymilovní, ale věrní a nebáli se smrti. Uměli tvrdě pracovat a svého kapitána všichni do jednoho bezvýhradně respektovali. Ovšem Arthur si tuhle loajalitu _zcela jistě_ zasloužil. Na své podřízené byl tvrdý ale nikdy ne krutý. Honil nás… ale uměl nás povzbudit líp než kterýkoli kapitán, pod kterým jsem dosud sloužil, staral se o nás a sám se vždycky dřel úplně stejně a možná ještě víc.

Jen málo kapitánů je tak oddaných své lodi. Příležitost přesvědčit se o Kirklandových schopnostech jsem dostal osmý den plavby, když nás překvapila bouře.

…

Bouřky nejsou na moři nic nového, ale tahle nás zastihla nepřipravené. Prostě se najednou setmělo a od východu se přihnaly těžké černé mraky a začal vát silný vítr. Na palubě zůstalo jen tolik mužů, kolik bylo potřeba… jen já, Rogers, několik dalších a Kirkland u kormidla. Arthur byl skvělý! Držel jsem se lan a díval jsem se, jak s ním vítr smýká. Vlny přelévající se přes zábradlí každou chvíli hrozily smést jeho útlou postavu do rozběsněného živlu. Musel se k tomu kormidlu přivázat, aby se vůbec udržel na palubě, a přesto se nevzdal! Celých čtyřiadvacet hodin nás vedl bouří, než nás konečně bezpečně vyvedl zpátky na klidné moře. My jsme se u lan střídali po pěti hodinách, ale Artie se za celou dobu nenechal vystřídat ani jednou.

Teprve když bylo po všem, kolena pod ním povolila.

Byl jsem v tu chvíli také na palubě, tak jsem ho spolu s Rogersem vzal, odvázal od kormidla a odnesl do jeho kajuty. Arthur byl pořád při vědomí, i když se mu ruce i nohy třásly tolik, že se nemohl ani pohnout. Loďmistra Rogerse poslal pryč a pak mi dovolil, abych ho vysvlékl z promáčených a prosolených šatů, omyl kusem látky namočeným ve sladké vodě a uložil do postele.

Políbil jsem ho na ústa a pak na krk a na rameno, třebaže se na mě za to mračil. Nechtěl, abych se ho dotýkal, když byl v tak zranitelném stavu, ale byl vyčerpaný a nemohl s tím celkem nic dělat. Muselo ho stát nadlidské přemáhání jenom udržet víčka otevřená! Vypadal tak nemohoucně a zároveň tak hrdě!

Srdce mi v hrudi rychle tlouklo. Sám mocný kapitán, který i bouři donutil sklonit před ním hlavu, tady přede mnou ležel nahý a prochladlý, vydaný mi na milost…

Mohl jsem mu tehdy udělat téměř cokoliv.

Tak jsem využil příležitosti. Políbil jsem ho na čelo, těsně nad jedno z těch jeho velikých obočí, svlékl jsem se do kalhot a ulehl k němu. Přitáhl si ho do náručí, abych ho zahřál, a držel jsem ho tak celou noc.

* * *

><p>Uplynulo deset dní – jedenáct od okamžiku mého zajetí. Všechny modřiny z té doby se mi zahojily, zato mi přibylo pár nových. Ale jinak jsem ve formě. Koneckonců… jsem mladý, jsem silný, jsem Američan! A pirátský život mi jde k duhu; i když to je, myslím, hlavně zásluhou mého malého a agresívního britského milence.<p>

Naučil jsem se za tu dobu spoustu věcí. Pár o přežití. Hodně o sexu. Už si nepřipadám jako voják v obtížné situaci, ale spíš jako námořník sbírající zkušenosti.

Dosud jsem si o sobě myslel, že toho o životě na moři vím dost, ale tady jsem brzy zjistil, že o některých věcech nemám ani ponětí. Poměry na pirátské lodi jsou přeci jen jiné než na obchodní galeoně. Platí tu mnoho různých pravidel převzatých z pirátského zákoníku: například, že mezi druhy se nesmí krást nebo že všichni jsou si rovni a jsou odměněni podle postavení a zásluh, a další. Některá pravidla se mi velice líbí. Zvlášť ta o rovnosti a svobodě projevu, třebaže ta se na mě jako na polovičního zajatce prozatím nevztahují.

A nejzajímavější je, že to _funguje. _

_Brittannia _je jednou z nejlépe vedených lodí, co jsem kdy viděl.

Před námi se konečně objevují pevninské mraky. A za chvilku už je slyšet košařův výkřik: „Země! Země na obzoru!"

Připlouváme do Grenady.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seven Seas**

* * *

><p><em>Každý slovo mi trvá tak dlouho, jako bych ho nepsala, ale háčkovala z ostnatýho drátu. Výmluva: škola. Pravda: lenost! No jo. Zasloužím si umřít, jako (pozor spoiler) někdo na konci téhle kapitoly. P.S. Tehdy se umíralo nesmírně snadno a nikdo - ani vypravěč-hrdina-Alfred(Fucking)Jones si to prostě tolik nebral, když se nejednalo o jeho blízkého. (konec spoileru ]8D trollol/)_

_Meiriceánach - Američan (irsky)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitola šestá<strong>

Grenada. Nevelký, nepříliš rušný britský přístav jihovýchodní části Karibského moře. Ideální místečko, kde se může anglický pirát na chvíli zašít a nabrat síly po úspěšné plavbě.

„Upevněte ta lana! Pohyb, pohyb! Pane Marlowe, odežeňte z mola všechna zvědavá děcka, překáží při přistávání! Ne, nemůžete po nich střílet, jenom je vystrašte! _A co s těmi lany?_ Tak bude to, chlapi? Ti, co mají vykládat bedny, na místa!"

Všechno běží hladce. Loď se zhoupne a její dřevěný trup zaskřípe; právě přirážíme k molu co nejblíže přístavních skladišť, abychom mohli rychle vyložit zboží ukradené z _Independence _a naložit loď novými zásobami. Artie mi už dříve prozradil, že tu má obchodního partnera, který hezky v tichosti smění veškerou kořist za zásoby a zlato, aniž by se na něco ptal.

„Pane Rogersi, vy půjdete se mnou na břeh a pomůžete mi smlouvat. Marlowe, nechávám vám to tu na starost. Ať chlapi začnou s vykládáním co nejdřív. Čím dřív budou hotovi, tím dřív je čeká slibované volno, putyky a děvky."

„Jistě, kapitáne!"

„Výborně. A Marlowe? Ještě o jednu věc vás poprosím. Postarejte se, ať se ten 'meričan nedostane ven. Vůbec se s ním nebavte a prostě ho držte dál pod zámkem."

Eh… to jsem asi zapomněl zmínit, že? Bohužel, je to přesně tak zlé, jak to zní. Ten parchant mrňavá, můj kapitán a můj milenec Arthur Kirkland, největší krysa v Karibiku, mi sice věří dost na to, aby se mnou sdílel lože, ale očividně ne natolik, aby mě pustil na břeh. Jsem zavřený… přesněji, _zamčený _v jedné z kajut v prvním podpalubí a mojí jedinou spojnicí se světem je škvíra v okenici malého kulatého okénka. Nemusím snad ani říkat, jak mě to _nas-… _jak jsem rozladěn! Je to tak ponižující. A zbytečné. Ne že bych o útěku neuvažoval, ale přeci nejsem sketa, abych porušil přísahu!

Tak, sakra, ale přece nebudu nečinně sedět na zadku! To nikdy nebyl můj styl…

„Pane Marlowe?" zkusím houknout skrz dveře, jakmile se hluk venku trochu utiší a já mám jistotu, že je kapitán už pryč. „Pane Marlowe, nemohli bychom se spolu nějak domluvit?"

Žádná odpověď. Bastard.

„No tak, pane! Řekněme, že vy byste mě pustil z téhle pasti a já bych vám na oplátku pomohl ostatním s bednami! Hm? Co vy na to? Víte, že jsem kus chlapa a ruce navíc by se vám tam nahoře jistě hodily! Slibuju, že se vám budu držet celou dobu na očích…" Nu, přiznávám, při té poslední větě jsem tak trošku lhal… a co! Zkřížil jsem při tom prsty a to pak není hřích!

Ale i po tomhle slibu mi bylo odpovědí jen ticho. „Hajzl!" syknu na adresu zbrojmistra a jeho protivného pedantického dodržování rozkazů. Ten člověk očividně nechápe, jak moc potřebuju ven.

Vážně! Potřebuju! Pokud chci, aby mi kapitán začal víc věřit a osvobodil mě z přísahy nebo mi alespoň přiznal práva obyčejného piráta, musím udělat něco _výjimečného_, spáchat hrdinský skutek… zachránit ho před bandou zlodějů nebo tak něco… zkrátka musím být s ním. S Arthurem. Prostě… kdyby mě potřeboval.

Rázuju po kajutě sem a tam. Nezbývá mi než přemýšlet.

Marlowe by mě snad radši nechal sežrat potkanama, než aby pro mě pohnul prstem. A od Toma, Billa ani ostatních pomoc čekat taky nemůžu, protože ze zbrojmistra mají všichni piráti vítr. Co mi ještě zbývá? Tím oknem bych se snad protáhl, kdyby nebylo zatlučené, ale až na břeh se nepozorovaně nedostanu, ledaže…

Áha! Už to mám! Tohle bude psina.

Začnu bušit pěstmi na dveře. „Marlowe!" halekám z plných plic. Naštěstí mám silný hlas a větší výdrž než jakou má zbrojmistr trpělivost.

„Drž hubu, Yankee!" ozve se zpoza dveří. Podle zvuku se ten obr dokolébal až sem, aby na mě mohl zařvat hezky zblízka.

Pousměju se.

„Mám hlad, pane! Nemohl byste mi něco donést? A když už půjdete, mohl byste vzít i kapku něčeho ostřejšího na zapití. Třeba brandy?"

Vzápětí se celá loď citelně otřese.

„_COŽE?_ TÁHNI K ČERTU, TY JEDNA MRŇAVÁ, ZABLEŠENÁ URÁŽKO VŠECH POŘÁDNEJCH NÁMOŘNÍKŮ! TO DŘÍV PEKLO ZMRZNE, NEŽ BUDU JÁ DĚLAT POSKOKA TAKOVEJM BEČKÁM HOVEN JAKO 'SI TY, TY SYNU PŘÍSTAVNÍ DĚVKY A FILCKAMA PROLEZLÝHO VANDRÁKA! TY SMRADLAVÁ KOLONIÁLNÍ ŠPÍNO! TY UBOHÁ YANKEEOVSKÁ…"

Zbrojmistrův řev účinně zamaskoval hluk, když jsem pomocí starého lodního háku vyrážel okenici. Chudák Marlowe. Ten se bude divit, až zjistí, jak mi pomohl k útěku. Zatím stále ještě křičí… zrovna komentoval mé tělesné funkce a začínal se propracovávat k urážkám mých sexuálních zvyků, když se mi podařilo protáhnout se vzniklým otvorem skrz a po uvazovacím laně se spustit až na molo.

Nikdo si mě nevšímá.

Odsud zezdola je vidět na palubě pár postav – všichni jsou zaměstnaní tím, že se smějí zbrojmistrovu běsnění.

Malou chvilku se kochám vlastní genialitou. Jsem na svobodě! Jsem úžasný! Potom si k boku upevním mačetu, kterou jsem při svém riskantním útěku svíral v zubech; přes košili si přetáhnu starou námořnickou vestu, co jsem si vypůjčil na lodi, a na hlavu si dám šátek, abych lépe zapadl mezi místní.

Teď už jen stačí najít Artieho. Jak ho znám, jistě bude s Rogersem zapíjet úspěšný obchod někde v hospodě.

* * *

><p>Arthure Kirklande. Ty zatracenej ochlasto.<p>

Najít tě bylo těžší, než jsem myslel, a to i když jsem prolézal ty nejzapadlejší putyky ve městě. Ze všech míst v celé Grenadě sis musel vybrat zrovna tuhle plesnivou, špinavou díru plnou ztracených existencí, nad kterými už i sám pánbů zlomil hůl. Jo, a taky šlapek. Těch nejhorších, prolezlých syflem a kapavkou a kdovíjakým dalším neřádstvem. Varuju tě, můj drahý kapitáne, jestli se nějaké z těch ženštin dotkneš, na sex se mnou můžeš rovnou zapomenout;_ já _se tedy rozhodně nakazit nenechám!

Naštěstí Arthur o šlapky neprojevuje nejmenší zájem. Sedí poblíž baru na rozvrzané staré lavici a mlčky zarputile popíjí. Rogers je tam s ním a hlídá. Před sebou mají oba několik prázdných korbelů, ale loďmistr vypadá střízlivě; rozhlíží se a varovně si pohrává s nožem.

…

Louče na stěnách čadí a jejich kouř mě nepříjemně štípe do očí. Místo, kde jsme, se jmenuje _St. George's _nebo _St. Mary's _nebo tak nějak, a je to malá a zcela bezvýznamná sklepní hospoda v chudinské části města. Stísněná místnost, hluk, levné zvětralé pivo, rvačky na denním pořádku. Nevidím jediný důvod, proč by měl úspěšný kapitán pirátské fregaty trávit čas na místě jako je toto. Leda snad proto, že je tak nesmírně obtížné ho tu najít. I já sám jsem musel hledat několik hodin, než jsem tohle místo objevil, a i potom jsem Arthura málem přehlédl. Štěstí, že má na sobě svou kapitánskou výstroj. Ten okázale nápadný rudý kabát se nedá s ničím splést.

Dostat se na místo, odkud bych, nikým nespatřen, mohl piráta pozorovat, není jednoduché. Rogers odvádí svou práci dobře a při příchodu mě málem zahlédne; ale než mě stačí poznat, ztratím se mu v davu. Najdu si lavici na opačné straně – za sloupem, ve stínu pod zhaslou loučí.

Vlastně ani nevím, proč mi tolik záleží na tom, aby o mně nevěděli.

Možná mě prostě baví sledovat piráta jako svou _kořist?_

Podruhé mě téměř nachytá sám Kirkland. Odskočí si do uličky vymočit se a cestou zpátky prochází těsně kolem mě. Jednu chvíli je dokonce tak blízko, že by stačilo, aby otočil hlavu jen kousek doleva, a díval by se mi přímo do tváře…

Musím improvizovat! Zamaskuji se tím, že popadnu jednu z těch lehkých holek, stáhnu ji na sebe a políbím. Naštěstí je dost zkušená ve své profesi na to, aby se mnou hrála moji hru. Vyhrne si dlouhé sukně, sedne si mi obkročmo na kolena a dá se do díla.

Oh…

Je pěkně rostlá, to uznávám.

Přes clonu dívčiných tmavých vlasů nenápadně sleduji, jak mě Arthurova štíhlá, šelmě podobná postava míjí. Nepoznal mě. Vrací se k baru, kde na něj s Rogersem čekají nějací další muži, a dává se s nimi do řeči. Co se děje dál, to nevím, protože v tom okamžiku se o mě ta žena na mém klíně začíná otírat ňadry, což mě poněkud… rozptyluje. Rty má měkké a o něco plnější, než na jaké jsem zvyklý. A _velice _zkušené ruce.

Jsem zdravý_, ehm_, zdravě vyvinutý mladý muž, tak co by se dalo čekat, co? Reagoval jsem na její dotek, no a? Zašeptala mi do ucha svoje jméno, které jsem zapomněl hned ve chvíli, kdy je vyslovila, a svou cenu. Nemám peníze, ale popravdě? Je mi to jedno.

Široce vykrojený výstřih šatů odkrývá její nahá ramena. Držím ji za ně, a jak jsem vzrušený, tisknu je a přejíždím po nich dlaněmi v malých kruzích. Ona se spokojeně chichotá. Škoda, že mě její vysoký pronikavý hlas tak rozčiluje! „_Zmlkni,_" dechnu. Sjedu rukama níže, až na její dokonalá, sametově hladká a hebká bělostná záda…

A najednou už to není ono.

Prsty mi zacukaly. Něco je špatně. Něco tu chybí, něco důležitého.

_Jizvy._

K čertu. _K čertu!_

Nestojím o ni, o tuhle dívku s plnými rty, ale o toho malého pirátského bastarda támhle u baru!

Pořád jsem vzrušený, ale vrátil se mi zdravý rozum a já pochopil, že tohle nechci. Scházel tomu náboj…_ t_a sladká chuť vítězství, když se mi ten druhý konečně poddá…! Ts! To Arthur, ten mi _nikdy _nedal nic zadarmo! Vysmíval se mi a klel a kousal a škrábal, a i když se ke mně ve chvilce vrcholné vášně tiskl, v zelených očích mu svítilo vědomí, že mě může kdykoli nechat hodit žralokům. Panebože, jak _moc _mě tohle dokázalo napružit! Jsem snad zvrácený, když chci do postele pořádnou _osobnost_ a ne jenom atraktivní tělo? Tahle šlapka je sice hezká a má prsa a kundu, ano, ale to je všechno. Arthura mohu obdivovat i nenávidět i mil-…

Dost. Dál zajít nechci.

Louče na stěnách blikavě hoří a páchnou smolou a jejich kouř mi ztěžuje vidění. Na klíně mám děvku, o kterou nestojím, v kalhotách erekci, se kterou si nevím rady. Skutečný objekt mého chtíče sedí na opačné straně sklepení, hází do sebe jedno pivo za druhým a vybavuje se s třemi cizími muži.

Něco v hrudi mě píchá a svírá… něco… něco divokého, zvířecího, co by hrozně chtělo vyskočit a… a… zaútočit! Pěstmi a zuby! Vytrhnout piráta z dosahu… _konkurence! _A pak se najednou jeden těch chlapů, vysoký urostlý brunet s oplzlým úsměvem, k Arthurovi zničehonic nakloní, důvěrně mu položí dlaň na záda a pošeptá mu něco do ucha.

…

Eh… to se občas stává, že? V člověku najednou něco… _praskne…_ a pak se úplně přestane ovládat.

Všechno se odehrává příšerně rychle. Vyskočím na nohy. Šlapka, co mi seděla na klíně, letí na zem, ale než dopadne a začne ječet, jsem už skoro v polovině cesty k baru. Všude kolem mě jsou převržené stoly, rozbité sklenice a rozlité pivo. Hostinský sahá pod pult pro zbraň a na opačném konci hospody vstávají ze sedadel muži v uniformách městských stráží. Ve stejný okamžik se Rogersovy oči stáčejí mým směrem a Arthurova pěst dopadá na obličej šeptajícího chlapa.

Několika skoky překonám zbytek vzdálenosti a vrhnu se na druhého z těch mužů.

„Jonesi! Co tu, proboha…"

Slyším, jak na mě pirát křičí, ale slovům nerozumím. Rána levačkou! A už je druhý chlap na zemi! Ale ten první se zase zvedá… a třetí z nich, který se doposud jenom tvářil překvapeně, se vzpamatoval a teď se po mě ohání nožem! Utržím mělký škrábanec na předloktí a úder do břicha!

„_Dost! Tohle je moje záležitost, nevidíš? Okamžitě přestaň a vypadni! Bloody hell, jsou tady…_"

Neposlouchám! Artieho ruku hravě setřesu z ramene. Ani on mě teď nemůže zastavit. Cítím se silný jako rozzuřený bizon! Chlapovi s nožem rozbiju o hlavu židli. Ti dva další ustupují, _bojí se mě, srabi! _Ale v tu chvíli mě zezadu popadnou další paže! Otočím se, rozmáchnu se pravačkou, ve které pořád ještě svírám ulomenou nohu od židle a…

„JONESI! Vzpamatuj se, ksakru!"

Rána nedopadla. Rozštěpený okraj obušku se zastaví ve vzduchu několik palců od zeleného oka, jako by jej jeho chladný pohled přimrazil na místě.

„Polož to…" sykne Arthur.

Noha od židle mi sama vypadne z ruky.

_Panebože, _polykám naprázdno. Co se to se mnou stalo? Jako bych zešílel! _Proč?_ Začíná mi docházet, že celý tenhle incident byl jedna velká chyba. Proč jsem to vlastně dělal? Arthur by si s těmi chlápky zřejmě sám poradil sám a lépe…

V první řadě se musím uklidnit. Soustředím se. Nádech, výdech.

Chaos v hospodě se pomalu utišuje. Muži, se kterými jsem bojoval, vzali do zaječích a svého omráčeného kamaráda odtáhli s sebou. Ostatní hosté si narovnali stoly a zase se usadili a hostinský, který dostal od Rogerse stříbrňák jako náhradu škody, se s bručením vrátil ke své práci. Život se vrací do normálních kolejí. Strážní v červených britských uniformách nás sice stále ostražitě sledují, zdá se však, že jsou na rvačky místních opilců zvyklí a nehodlají zakročit. Díky bohu! Nakonec přeci jen vyváznu lehce…

Otočím se a trošku provinile se na Arthura usměju. „Ahoj?" pozdravím.

Čekal jsem, že se kapitán bude zlobit, ale tohle? Zuby zatnuté, chřípí se mu chvěje, oči má dokořán a panenky rozšířené; dívá se na mě, nebo možná někam za mě, pak zatěká pohledem směrem ke strážím. Sáhne po šavli.

* * *

><p>Nevím, jestli jsem si myslel, že mě Kirkland zabije. Vážně. Nevím. Asi jsem si nedokázal představit, že by to opravdu udělal… chci říct… jasně, je to pirát, hrdlořez, vyplenil mou loď a zajal mne, zmlátil, mnohokrát mi vyhrožoval, ale vlastně jsem ho ještě nikdy neviděl doopravdy… <em>zabíjet<em>.

Do dneška.

Proběhlo to rychle a nebylo v tom ani tolik lítosti, kolik by se slušelo, ani tolik radosti, kolik bych čekal od piráta. Rána byla silná a přesně mířená a pronikla mezi čtvrtým a pátým žebrem až k srdci. Ten ubohý člověk neměl šanci. Stěží se stačil podivit, proč mu z hrudi trčí šavle, a už byl mrtvý. Prostě fik a šmytec.

Už jsem viděl umírat lidi, sám jsem párkrát málem umřel, a mám-li být upřímný, pár jsem taky sám zabil, ale tomuhle nerozumím. Proč pirát místo mě zabil nevinného člověka? Proč na mě potom pohlédl – bez sebe vzteky – a zasyčel: „ty idiote!", jako by to byla _moje _vina? Nic nevysvětlil. Otřel si šavli o kalhoty mrtvého a vzal nohy na ramena.

Stráže vyběhly za ním. Na moři si piráti mohou dělat, co chtějí, ale na britské půdě platí britské zákony. Jestli Arthura chytí, budou ho soudit za vraždu.

…

„Zajímalo by mne, proč to kapitán udělal," ozval se za mnou Rogers, a když jsem se k němu obrátil, zkoumavě se mi zadíval do očí. „Proč riskoval a zabíjel, když věděl, že ho při tom uvidí městská stráž? Určitě k tomu měl svoje důvody…" Špičkou boty kopl do těla a překulil mrtvolu tak, aby si mohl lépe prohlédnout její oblečení. „Čtyřicet let, nižší důstojník na obchodní lodi, _Meiriceánach_ jako ty," zhodnotil. „Američani jsou nebezpeční. Hlavně pro tebe, viď, chlapče?"

„Prosím?"

„Je to zvláštní, což?" řekl starý loďmistr zamyšleně. „Představ si, Alfrede, že by ses stal, řekněme, kapitánem vlastní lodi u amerického námořnictva… a pak by tě jednou nějaký takovýhle důstojníček udal, že tě kdysi viděl svobodně se pohybovat ve společnosti piráta Arthura Kirklanda. Tak mě napadá, že to by bylo zlé, ne? Čekaly by tě výslechy a dost možná i obvinění ze zrady a šibenice. Skoro by se zdálo, jakoby se tě před tím kapitán snažil uchránit. Nejdřív tím, že tě zavřel na lodi, a když to nezabralo, pak tím, že za cenu vlastního ohrožení zlikvidoval přímo tu hrozbu."

Že by mě chtěl… chránit…?

„…ale to je samozřejmě hloupost. Pročpak by se náš kapitán měl snažit zajistit ti bezpečnou budoucnost u našich nepřátel, co? Něco tak nesobeckého a pitomého! K smíchu, že?" Ale nesmál se a jen se na mě pořád díval.

Zvenku se ozval výkřik. Řekl bych, že vojáci Arthura právě chytili.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven Seas**

* * *

><p><em>Děkuju všem, co tohle pořád čtou a ještě víc těm, co mě povzbudili komentářem nebo favem, i když jsem hrozná a dělám tak jeden a půl kapitoly za měsíc. Miluju vás!<em>

_Dneska žádný smut, protože se sem prostě nevejde ani nehodí, ale měl by být v další kapitole, tak bacha. Zato trochu mučení, trochu zabíjení… už jsem se zmiňovala, že to byla drsná doba? P. S. Trošku jsem zeditovala předchozí kapitoly - nic velkýho, jen sem tam slovíčko, který se mi nelíbilo a tak. To se asi ještě bude stávat, tak se nelekejte._

_Pozn.: stopa = cca. 30 cm; 20 stop = cca. 6 m_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitola sedmá<strong>

Než dojde k nedorozumění, rád bych tu něco ujasnil. Za to, co se stalo, na sebe nejsem pyšný. Ale stejně jako tehdy, i teď jsem přesvědčený, že jsem udělal, co jsem mohl. Ano, stydím se, že jsem dopustil, aby vojáci Kirklanda odvlekli, a že jsem pak jenom nečinně přihlížel, jak mu ubližují. Nejsem pyšný ani na to, co jsem udělal potom. Ten muž možná měl rodinu, ženu a děti. Ale svět je krutý. Věřím, že v dané situaci jsem nemohl jednat jinak a za tím si stojím.

Můžu se stále považovat za hrdinu?

* * *

><p>Chtěl jsem se vyběhnout z hospody hned v ten moment, jak jsem zvenku uslyšel hluk bitky, a nebýt Rogerse, udělal bych to. Starý pirát mě však zadržel.<p>

„Počkej, hochu!" Chytí mě za paži. Na svůj věk vládne překvapivou silou a jeho tmavé, uzlovité prsty mě svírají jako kleště. „Nedělej to kapitánovi ještě horší." Ještě nikdy jsem neviděl irského loďmistra rozzlobeného, ale teď tomu byl tak blízko, jak jen mohl být. Trnkové oči se mu blyští. „Už jsi udělal dost," řekne tiše. „Dnes tvoje přítomnost z toho či onoho důvodu dohnala kapitána k neuváženostem. Ale pořád má šanci se z toho bezpečně dostat, když mu to nezkazíš."

„Jak to myslíš?" olíznu si oschlé rty. Všechno ve mně tepe nedočkavostí po akci, ale přinutím se zůstat stát a naslouchat. Moje zbrklost už několikrát všechno pokazila – nechtěl bych udělat další chybu.

„Přemýšlej! Co se stane, když se na vojáky vyřítíš mávaje šavlí?"

„Asi… mě zastřelí," přiznám neochotně.

„Přesně! A kapitána, který se je nejspíš pokusí zadržet, zabijí taky!" Stisk na mé paži ještě sílí, až mám pocit, že se mi ji stařík snaží přeštípnout vedví. „To nemohu dovolit. Arthur je ten nejlepší kapitán, jakého si může pirát přát! Nepřipustím, abychom o něj kvůli tobě přišli," prohlásí a z jeho pohledu mi je jasné, že to myslí vážně – třebaže jsme přátelé, klidně by mě zabil, pokud by věřil, že tím Kirklandovi zachrání život. „Takže se uklidni. Bude lepší, když se do toho nebudeme vůbec plést." Na vrásčitých ústech mu pohrává smutný úsměv. Poklepe mě po hlavě a pozoruje mě, dokud se neuvolním. „Koneckonců, nebylo by to poprvé, co by náš kapitán sám vyklouzl z britské oprátky!"

Užuž se chystám přikývnout, když moji pozornost upoutá nový hluk zvenčí. K výkřikům se přidal ještě třeskot oceli… náhle přerušený vpůli. _Arthur…?_ Loďmistrova pobledlá tvář zrcadlí stejný úlek, jaký jsem pocítil i já.

…

Běžíme.

Rogers se kolébá pár kroků přede mnou. Je zoufale pomalý, zčásti kvůli svému věku a zčásti také proto, že je zvyklý spíš na pohyb po houpající se palubě než na pevnou půdu pod nohama. Ale zná město daleko lépe než já a proto se musím držet za ním. Proplétáme se davem na náměstí a pak zdánlivě náhodně zahneme do jedné z bočních ulic. Vojáky nesoucí spoutaného, zmítajícího se Kirklanda a jeho zraněného soka, jsme dávno ztratili z dohledu, ale to nevadí. Rogers ví, kde se v Grenadě nacházejí kasárny a vězení, a ví také kudy nás tam dostat, aniž bychom připoutali pozornost hlídkujících Britů. V úzkých postranních uličkách klopýtáme o natažené údy žebráků.

„Hlupáku!"nadávám v běhu a ani nevím, jestli tím myslím spíš sebe nebo Arthura.

Kdyby se ten zpropadený pirát během zatýkání nenechal vyprovokovat k šermířskému zápasu, ke zranění britského velitele by nedošlo a pirát by teď nebyl v _takovém _maléru. Na druhou stranu… kdyby se nebránil vůbec, ten fanatik by ho nejspíš prostě probodl. Zato kdybych _já_ zůstal na lodi, jak jsem měl, _nic z toho by se nestalo…_ hmm… takže ano, tím: „_hlupáku!_" určitě myslím sebe!

Zástavba kolem je čím dál tím řidší. Zároveň je kolem stále více vojáků, takže se musíme pohybovat pomaleji a nenápadněji a často se skrývat v průchodech. Postupně se přibližujeme k pevnosti Fort George, kam – pokud se Rogers nemýlí – grenadská vojenská posádka vodí své nejnebezpečnější zajatce. Loďmistr nás vede tak, abychom se k pevnosti blížili směrem od pevniny, tedy odtud, kde je nejméně strážená. Pak, najednou, se dostaneme do slepé uličky. Cesta dál nevede. Před námi je skála.

„Jsme u cíle," poukáže Rogers.

Rozhlédnu se. Dům nalevo je na první pohled opuštěný, napravo jsou jen nějaké stromy a pobořené zdivo snad ještě z doby, kdy se o Grenadu přetahovali Britové s Francouzy. Tohle místo je naprosto opuštěné. „Tady? Vždyť tu nic není!"

Starý pirát se zašklebí. „To záleží na tom…"

„Na čem?"

„Jak dobře umíš šplhat."

Skála je hladká a kluzká tam, kde na ní roste mech, ale pirát se k ní postaví se stejnou sebedůvěrou, jako kdyby se jednalo o stěžeň _Brittannie_. Uzlovitými prsty pravačky se chytne spáry ve skále a jediným pohybem se vytáhne do výšky, kde se zachytí i druhou rukou. To celé opakuje tak dlouho, dokud se nedostane do výšky asi dvaceti stop, kde končí skála a začíná samotná zeď pevnosti. Tam se zastaví a shlédne dolů. S pýchou se usměje, když vidí, jak na něj ohromeně zírám. „Pojď, mladej," zavolá potichu.

„Já…" polknu. „Nikdy jsem nešplhal po _skále!_"

„Tak to máš nejvyšší čas se to naučit. Zdrhni nebo pojď, ale hlavně si pospěš, protože jestli nás tu někdo uvidí, místo jednoho těla se budou na šibenici houpat tři!"

Nadechnu se. Sázky jsou příliš vysoké, než abych couvl.

Jakýmsi zázrakem se dostanu nahoru. Ať se mě nikdo neptá jak! Prsty mě bolí, jako bych je vstrčil do vařící vody! Následuji Rogerse přes vrcholek zdi a na mírně zešikmenou střechu, dál se plazíme po břiše. Nepozorovaně se proplížíme až na střechu strážní věže nad vnitřním nádvořím.

…

Místo k pozorování jsme zvolili správně a dostali jsme se na něj včas. Pirátského kapitána přivedli… či přesněji přinesli… chvíli po tom, co jsme se si s Rogersem našli skrýš na střeše. Jsme od něj sotva pár desítek stop… a přece mu nemůžeme nijak pomoct. Ani mu nemůžeme dát najevo, že tu jsme.

Nenávidím… _nenávidím tuhle bezmoc!_

* * *

><p>Uplynulo několik hodin, během kterých jsem si rozkousal vnitřky tváří do krve.<p>

Arthur už se nezmítal, když ho vojáci přinesli. Na tváři měl zasychající koláč krve a hlava mu bezvládně visela na prsa. Řetězy, kterými měl spoutány ruce, ošklivě chřestily o kameny, když ho Britové táhli doprostřed nádvoří, kde ho upustili na dlažbu jako žok. Nechali ho tam jen tak ležet a odešli se věnovat svému zrněnému, posekanému veliteli.

Srdce mi v hrudi tupě bušilo. S nepředstavitelnou úzkostí jsem sledoval červenou skvrnu, kterou na dlažbě tvořila pirátova zhroucená postava. _Snad… snad není…! _Neodtrhl jsem od něj oči ani na okamžik. Naprosto iracionálně jsem si v duchu pořád přeříkával jedinou větu: ne, nemůže být mrtvý, dokud ho nezabiju já. Kirkland přece nemůže být mrtvý, dokud ho nezabiju _JÁ! _Pak se naštěstí pohnul.

To neměl dělat.

Vojáci Arthura škubnutím vytáhli na nohy. Zbavili ho pout a vysvlékli z kabátce, z bot i z kalhot, nechali mu jenom košili a dlouhé spodky. „Takovej pěknej vohoz! Komu ho ten kluk asi ukrad'?" Jeden z Britů si zálibně prohlížel rudý kabát se zlaceným zdobením. Oblečení a veškerý skrovný majetek včetně tříroháku, šavle a pásu s pistolí pak složili na jednu hromadu.

Polonahý a obklopený ozbrojenci vypadal Kirkland vyloženě _pateticky_.

Z budovy vyšel obtloustlý muž v důstojnických výložkách a zamířil ke skupince. Na první pohled se mi nelíbil – tvářil se příliš důležitě a příliš dychtivě. Připadal mi jako jeden z těch kolonialistů s velkými ambicemi, kteří jsou v tak klidném a nedůležitém městě jako Grenada nespokojení. Takoví lidé pak vezmou za vděk jakýmkoli rozptýlením. Pro Arthura to nevypadalo dobře.

Jeden z vojáků podal hlášení.

Důstojník důležitě přikyvoval, a když vše vyslechl, obrátil se k vězni. „Tak copak to tu máme?" přeměřil si ho. „Tebe jsme tady ještě neviděli. Asi budeš nový, co? Mluv, špíno, co jsi zač! Co děláš v Grenadě? S kým tu jsi? Proč jsi zabil toho Amerikána a proč jsi útočil na britské stráže?"

Nedočkal se ničeho než mlčení.

Tlouštík se usmál. Na takovouhle zábavu se těšil už dlouho… „Tak budeš mluvit?" Udeřil vězně dlaní do obličeje.

Nic. Pirát nechal hlavu odvrácenou. Na lícní kosti kousek pod páskou zakrytým okem se mu zformoval otisk prstů… nejdřív bíle… pak rudě. Do několika hodin tam bude mít černou modřinu.

Brit vrazil Kirklandovi pěst do břicha. „_Jméno!_"

Žádná odpověď. Na dlažbu steklo jen pár kapek krve.

To horší přišlo potom. Udeřili Arthura pažbami pušek do nohou a srazili ho tak, že dopadl na všechny čtyři. Kopali do něj. Nějakou dobu se po celé pevnosti Fort George nerozléhalo nic jiného než ozvěna úderů, funění vojáků a tiché, dobře zadržované bolestné výdechy mučeného piráta.

Uvědomil jsem si, že mi Rogers něco šeptá. „Uklidni se… uklidni se, prosím," opakoval pořád dokola a vší silou mě přidržoval na střeše. Co? Ani jsem si nevšiml, že se moje tělo snažilo zvednout. „Uklidni se… jestli se tam teď vrhneš, zabiješ se… zabiješ nás všechny tři…" Silou vůle jsem se donutil znovu znehybnět.

„Dost!" zavelel důstojník náhle. „Počkejte chvíli, zdálo se mi, že jsem zahlédl…" zarazil se. Vypadal zamyšleně a trošku zmateně, jako by si nebyl jistý, _co _to vlastně upoutalo jeho pozornost. Popošel blíž k zajatci. Těžkou vojenskou botou mu jen tak pro legraci přišlápl zápěstí. Zíral na jeho špinavě pískové vlasy… na zátylek…

Kirkland mu ze země oplácel pohrdavý pohled. „_Go to Hell,_" zasyčel slabě. „Prase!"

Důstojník dupl.

Až k nám bylo slyšet, jak Arthurovi pod váhou mohutného Grenaďana skřípou kosti v ruce. Vykřikl. Myslím, že jsem v tu chvíli nahlas zaklel, naštěstí to však zaniklo ve smíchu vojáků.

„Sundejte mu košili! Myslím, že už vím, co je zač!" poručil tlusťoch.

„Ne." ozvalo se vedle mě. Starý loďmistr byl bledý jako stěna. _Nejde mu o nic jiného než o to, aby se nikdo nedozvěděl Artieho totožnost, _pomyslel jsem si a najednou jsem měl strašnou chuť Rogerse praštit. Loďmistrovi záleželo jen na to, aby _Brittannia_ a její kapitán neztratili přízeň Britů! Bylo mu úplně jedno, že Kirkland jako člověk trpí. To jsem nedokázal pochopit. _Mně _to jedno nebylo!

Dole na nádvoří zatím vojáci uposlechli rozkaz. Karibské slunce poprvé po dlouhé době zasvítilo na zbrázděnou, rozrytou kůži, za kterou se skrýval příběh, jež jsem neznal. Jizvy, které Arthur tak pečlivě schovával, teď vystupovaly všem na odiv.

Ponížený pirát se schoulil do sebe a přitiskl si poraněnou ruku k hrudi.

Připadal mi mladší a menší. A tak nějak zranitelný. A ty… jizvy! Zatím jsem je vždy viděl jen letmo nebo matně, ve tmě. Na světle vypadaly daleko hůř. Jako plíseň na růži. Jako slzy na ženě. Jako něco téměř _hříšného_, co by tam nemělo být. A přesto k Arthurovi neodmyslitelně patřily. Uvědomil jsem si, že si ho bez nich vlastně ani nedokážu představit…

„Podívejte na tohle!" zvolal britský důstojník vítězoslavně a přerušil tak moje úvahy. „Přesně, jak jsem čekal! Nóbl přízvuk, ucházející šermířské schopnosti, stopy po karabáči… Vím, kdo jsi!" rýpl Arthura do zad a znovu mu přidupl stejnou ruku k zemi. „Jsi ten nejhorší póvl, co znám! Ty jsi _dezertér z britské armády! _Tak mluv, dezertére! Jméno, hodnost, příslušnost! Dělej!_"_

…

Kapitán byl statečný, statečnější než já kdy budu, hádám. Nepral se, když věděl, že by to bylo zbytečné. Nechal si nadávat do zrádců a dezertérů a přes rty mu neproklouzlo jediné slovo, které by Grenaďany nasměrovalo k _Brittannii _nebo její posádce. Přijímal urážky i rány… to bych já nedokázal.

A když už jsem si myslel, že to dál nemůže vydržet… když jsem už téměř _doufal, že se zlomí_, jen proto, abych nemusel dál poslouchat, co o něm říkají…

Postavil se. Narovnal se do plné, třebaže nijak závratné výšky a podíval se svým věznitelům zpříma do očí. Rozdrcené zápěstí si musel přidržovat druhou rukou u těla, ale nedával najevo ani špetku bolesti a šklebil se zpupně jako pravý pirát. Potom Arthur… panebože, ten úžasný, nikdy neporažený, nikdy se nevzdávající Arthur Kirkland… plivl důstojníkovi přímo do obličeje.

„Dezertér! Jistě! Jmenuji se John Smith, sloužil jsem u jednotky Do-toho-ti-kurva-nic-není a bičování jsem dostal za to, že jsem svého velitele, který vypadal přesně jako ty, _donutil sníst jeho uši!_"

Divoce se rozesmál a chechtal se tak dlouho, dokud se zahanbený důstojník neotočil a nevydal nazpátek do pevnosti, aby se očistil. „Toho budeš litovat," zasyčel ještě na odchodu. Pak se otočil k zaraženým vojákům. „Spoutejte ho a nechte ho tu!" rozkázal. „Žádnou vodu. Stráž ať se u něj střídá každou hodinu. Nemusíte se s ním nijak mazlit… ale dávejte pozor, ať zůstane naživu! Ve výslechu budeme pokračovat, až se odnaučí žertovat s britskou armádou."

…

Rychle oddechuji.

_Díkybohu. _Konečně to _skončilo._

Rogers se vedle mě zavrtí. Podívám se tam – přidržuje si šavli, aby neřinčela, a začíná se plazit pryč. Co? Chytím ho za kotník. „Kam jdeš?" šeptám naléhavě. „Vždyť teď je ta nejlepší chvíle Arti-… kapitána zachránit!"

„Ne. Jsme hotovi. Můžeme jít."

„Cože?" málem se zakuckám, jak se snažím nevykřiknout nahlas.

„Jdeme. Už jsem zjistil všechno, co jsem potřeboval."

To snad nemyslí vážně! To je jen nějaký žert, ne? Nemůžeme tu Artieho jen tak _nechat_… ne _takhle_… ne po tom všem, čeho jsme byli svědky! „Jak to do prdele myslíš, ty zasranej dědku?"

Proti všemu očekávání vidím v loďmistrových trnkových očích jen soucit, žádné pobavení nebo hněv. „Poslouchej mě, _Meiriceánach. _Nemůžeme ho odsud dostat sami, to sis přeci musel uvědomit už dávno. Šli jsme sem proto, abychom zjistili, kolik se toho od kapitána dozvědí, kde ho budou držet, jak dobře jsou vyzbrojeni a jak a kdy budou střídat stráže!" Odmlčí se. Chvilku pozoruje moji pokleslou čelist. „Co jsi celou tu dobu dělal ty? Neříkej mi, že ses celou dobu díval jenom na kapitána…?"

Sklopím zrak. Nenapadlo mě…

„To nevadí," usměje se kysele. „Spočítal jsem děla i muže a dobře jsem si prohlédl opevnění i únikové cesty. Vím přesně, co mají ti suchozemci v plánu, a vím, že kapitána nepopraví, dokud s ním bude zábava, tedy ještě tak…" zaváhá, „tři čtyři dny. To nám dává dost času vrátit se na loď, svolat chlapy a naplánovat další kroky."

„A-ale…" pokusím se chabě.

„Kapitán Kirkland to vydrží," ujistí mě Rogers. „Už zvládl i horší."

Díváme se na sebe. Vím, že Rogers nemá pravdu! Tedy… má ji v tom, že kapitán je silný a že vydrží, ale rozhodně se mýlí, když říká, že bychom ho nedokázali zachránit sami! Já _vím_, že ano! Proč musíme nechat Arthura trpět jen proto, že si jeden pitomej Irčan dostatečně nevěří?

„Já tady zůstanu."

„Co prosím?"

„Říkám, že tu zůstanu," zopakuju. „Ty běž. Svolej posádku a vymysli plán. Já na něj zatím dohlédnu, kdyby si to náhodou rozmysleli a chtěli ho popravit dřív."

Zamračí se, ale opět v tom není žádný skutečný hněv. Jen obavy… a pochopení. Kývne. „Dobře. Neudělej žádnou hloupost, Alfrede."

„Slibuju." Ale ještě ho nepustím. „Počkej ještě chvilku! Mohl bys mi říct…" polknu. Už hrozně dlouho jsem se chtěl na něco zeptat, ale zatím jsem se k tomu nikdy nepřiměl. Ani jsem nevěděl, s kým o tom můžu mluvit a s kým ne! _Kruci, vždycky mi to připadalo jako tabu_… Rogers netrpělivě zabubnuje prsty do střechy. Olíznu si oschlé rty. „Mohl bys mi říct… tedy, pokud to víš… chci říct, už jsi s Arthurem určitě dlouho a znáš ho a…"

„Předpokládám, že bys rád věděl, jestli kapitán mluvil o těch jizvách pravdu?"

„Ano," vydechnu s úlevou.

Povzdychne si. Asi mi to neřekne. Nejspíš si myslí, že pokud mi Arthur neprozradil sám, jak ke svým jizvám přišel, asi to nemám vědět…

„Budiž. Tak poslouchej, lhal o jméně i o dezerci. Nikdy nebyl v žádné armádě a nikdy ze žádné neutekl. A pokud vím, také nikdy nikoho nedonutil sníst si uši. Ale trošku pravdy v tom přeci jen bylo: ty jizvy mu skutečně způsobili jeho vlastní lidé. Přesněji řečeno _Royal Navy_, britské Královské námořnictvo."

„_Ale…!_"

„To bylo ještě předtím, než s Brity uzavřel smlouvu. Tehdy ještě nebyl kapitán. A už dost otázek, mladej, musím jít!"

Nechám ho odejít.

S otevřenými ústy zírám na malou zjizvenou postavičku uprostřed nádvoří. Dává to čím dál menší smysl. Proč by Kirkland zabíjel, přestože věděl, že kvůli tomu padne do rukou těm, kteří mu už jednou tolik ublížili?

* * *

><p>Vím, že jsem Rogersovi slíbil, že neudělám žádnou hloupost. Však také neudělám. Poučil jsem se – už nepozoruji Arthura, ale stráže kolem něj. Vím, kdy se střídají, a kudy přitom chodí. Mám to promyšlené. Sto dvacet úderů srdce. Tolik času trvá, než přijdou noví vojáci poté, co původní odešli. Stačí jen pomalu počítat do sto dvaceti; mám přesně tuhle dobu, kdy na nádvoří nikdo není, kdy můžu Arthura osvobodit, aniž by si toho Britové všimli. Pokud se někdo v ten okamžik zrovna nepodívá z okna, mělo by to stačit. Ale musím to provést hned teď při dalším střídání. Arthur je každou hodinou vyčerpanější, noví vojáci ho pokaždé znovu mlátí a bez vody a bez přístřešku může každou chvíli dostat úpal; potom by se mnou při útěku nemohl spolupracovat vůbec a Britové by nás brzy dostali. Nemůžu dál čekat. Udělám to…<p>

TEĎ!

Stráž odešla. _Raz, dva, tři, čtyři… _Teď budou z dohledu! Doplazím se ke kraji střechy a spustím nohy dolů. Teď se držím jenom rukama. _Patnáct, šestnáct…_ Zavřu oči, pustím se a skočím. Dopadám na skrčené nohy a dvakrát se překulím. Takhle se sice pořádně odřu, ale nic si nezlomím, což je dobře, protože to by byl konec. _Dvacet jedna… _

Zůstávám při zemi a u zdi. Několik vzácných okamžiků se plížím k hromádce Kirklandových věcí a přitom naslouchám, jestli někdo někde nespustil poplach. _Třicet tři… _Nic. Popadnu oblečení do náruče a rozeběhnu se k Arthurovi.

Překulím ho na záda. Bože, díky! Je při vědomí! Odhalené oko… _zelené, je tak nádherně zelené, ještě nikdy jsem tuhle barvu neviděl raději_… se mu rozšíří překvapením. Celé „čtyřicet dva" a „čtyřicet tři" ztratím tím, že ho políbím na rty – a je mi jedno, co si o tom pomyslí! Prostě to chci udělat! Pak se pustím do pout. Nohy má svázané jenom provazem a to je snadné, protože mám nůž, ale na rukou má okovy a navíc pokaždé, když se dotknu jeho opuchlého zápěstí, sykne bolestí. _Devadesát devět, sto. _Není čas šťourat se v zámku. Budeme muset jít takhle.

Zvednu ho a napůl ho do sebe zavěsím. Bránou ven nemůžeme. Nestihli bychom ji včas otevřít a tím směrem je venku nejvíc stráží._ Sto čtyři._ Budeme muset pryč tudy, kudy jsme přišli my s Rogersem. Na „sto dvanáct" už jsme zpátky u paty věžičky, ze které jsem seskočil… ale nahoru je to příliš vysoko, nedostaneme se tam. Musíme jinudy.

_Sto patnáct._

Hned vedle je nižší dům, na jehož střechu bych Arthura dokázal vysadit. Rozběhneme se tam.

_Sto osmnáct._

Šlápne mi do nastavených dlaní, odrazí se a jediným skokem se vyhoupne nahoru.

_Sto devatenáct._

_Sto dvacet._

_Sto dvacet jedna._

Zachytím se okraje střechy a jen silou paží se vytáhnu vzhůru, kde sebou okamžitě praštím na břicho. Právě včas. Na nádvoří vkráčeli noví strážní. Tisknu se ke střešní krytině, jakoby to byla moje milenka, a vím, že Arthur vedle mě dělá to samé a přesto to nestačí. Jsme moc nízko a střecha nás nezakrývá tak jako na věži. Jestli vojáci zvednou hlavy, uvidí naše siluety proti obloze.

Jakmile Grenaďané uvidí prázdné nádvoří, jeden z nich se skloní se nad kupku přeřezaných provazů a ten druhý začne křičet: „poplach!" a rozběhne se zpátky dovnitř. Naštěstí. Naštěstí proto, že když ten první voják zvedne hlavu a _uvidí nás_, je na nádvoří sám. Dívá se přímo na mě. Tvář má zkřivenou a ústa otvírá k výkřiku. Ale já už v té chvíli stojím na nohou, v ruce mám Arthurovu pistoli a v břiše mi bublá hrozný _vztek_ kvůli tomu, čemu jsem byl nucen přihlížet…

Kdyby druhý voják zůstal venku jen o něco déle a viděl nás taky, nevím, co by se stalo. Ale nezůstal. A tak jediní, kdo vědí, odkud vyšel výstřel, jsme já, Arthur a ten první voják – ale ten leží v kaluži vlastní krve a nehýbe se. Než se zevnitř vyrojí další vojáci přilákaní křikem a střelbou, už jsme pryč.

…

Proplížíme se k místu, kde jsme předtím s Rogersem překonali zeď a skálu. Loďmistr to místo vybral dobře – je nepřístupné pro každého, kdo neumí výborně šplhat, a nejsou tu žádná okna ani východy. Bude trvat dlouho, než Brity napadne tady hledat. Při troše štěstí budou nejprve prohledávat budovy uvnitř pevnosti.

Ale to neznamená, že jsme v bezpečí.

Artie se svázanýma rukama a poraněným zápěstím nemůže šplhat, a já nevím, jestli ho dolů dokážu snést. Bezradně se na něj podívám. S tímhle jsem nepočítal.

Pirát se zatím obouvá a obléká, jak to jen jde. Košili ani kabátec si kvůli poutům samozřejmě natáhnout nemůže, ale aspoň si je uváže kolem pasu. Pak zachytí můj tázavý pohled. Mrkne se dolů.

„Ty provazy jsi asi nevzal, že ne."

„Bohužel."

Zamračí se.

„Tak skočím."

Odpovím mu zavrtěním hlavy. „Zabiješ se. To nedovolím. Ehm… ne, že by mi na tom přímo záleželo, ale všechna moje práce by tím přišla vniveč. Takže jako loajální prozatímní člen posádky ti musím říct, že… eh… ne."

„Tak co budeme dělat? Čekat až nás najdou?"

„Nevím. Ne. Počkej…" Zamyslím se. „Možná mě něco napadlo, ale nebude se ti to líbit." Ignoruji pirátovy otázky a zlověstné vraštění obočí a jemně uchopím jeho ruce do dlaní. Strne a… ano, nezdálo se mi to! Maličko se červená! Je to vidět i přes všechnu tu špínu a krev. „Ukaž mi to. Je to zlomené?" Prohmatám otok a opatrně, abych mu ještě víc neublížil, zahýbu s rukou na všechny strany. Ušklíbne se a chraplavě se nadechne, ale neucukne a nechá mě prohlídku dokončit, i když ho to očividně bolí.

„Myslím, že ne," řekne. „Možná nalomené, ale spíš je to jen vymknuté."

„Dobře. Tohle bude bolet, ale musíš vydr-…"

„Sakra, Jonesi! Já nejsem nějaké tvoje cukrová panenka!" zavrčí na mě. „Právě jsem zvládl půl dne zkurvenejch _výslechů_, tak se _ani neopovažuj naznačovat, že_… au! Nnnhh…" Celá tiráda skončila krátkým tichým vyjeknutím. Právě jsem mu totiž s křupnutím vrátil ruku do správné polohy. Ve tváři pirátovi čtu překvapení a možná i maličký záblesk strachu, jaký jsem tam neviděl za celou dobu jeho mučení… ale to bude asi normální, koneckonců, vůči mně byl vždy tak nějak otevřenější…

Má pro mě slabost. Tuší to a bojí se, že bych toho mohl využít.

Ale to já nechci. A myslím… že pro něj hluboko uvnitř mám taky tak trošku… slabost… hm…

Na tohle teď vážně není čas!

Přehodím si Arthurovy ruce přes hlavu. Visí mi teď kolem krku za řetěz svých okovů a jeho tvář je velmi, _velmi _blízko k té mé… „Tohle bude taky bolet," zamumlám, „ale jsme oba chlapi a ani jeden z nás kvůli tomu nebude fňukat. Drž se! Jdeme!"

Vytáhnu obě naše šavle a jednu z nich zasunu plochým hrotem do škvíry ve zdivu. To samé udělám s tou druhou, o kousek níž. Když se spustím dolů a najdu místo na zachycení nohou, vytáhnu vrchní šavli a zarazím ji níž. Postupujeme pomalu, ale jde to.

Aby ulehčil mému krku a svému bolavému zápěstí, omotal mi Kirkland nohy kolem pasu. Sakra. Nesmím myslet na to, jak je to sexy.

…

Moje šavle se nakonec zlomila, ale to jsme byli už jen kus nad zemí. Skutáleli jsme těch posledních pár stop, svalili jsme se na jednu hromadu, přitisknutí k sobě jako při milování, a smáli jsme se, až nám z očí tekly slzy. Jsme venku!

* * *

><p><em>P.P.S. Bonus pro ty, co dočtou až sem: v blízké budoucnosti se tu kvůli příběhu mihne ještě jeden Arthurův (bývalý?) milenec (no neříkejte mi, že jste si mysleli, že byl panic? XD). Přemýšlím, kdo to bude. Pokud chcete, můžete mi napsat vaše přání, kdo by to měl být - s tím, jak je nás tu málo, je pravděpodobnost, že vyberu zrovna VÁŠ tip, velká, haha!<em>

_(pište do review nebo do inboxu, to je jedno. Ale prosím jen něco logického, takže: Francie, Španělsko, OC!Portugalsko, Holandsko (to by byl spíš bukanýr než pirát). Vím, že piráti byli i z jiných národů, ale asi ne v té době v Karibiku. No a pokud se nikdo neozve, vyberu si sama. Páčko a díky!)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven Seas**

* * *

><p><em>Dlouhé čekání snad aspoň trošku vynahradí celkem dlouhá kapitola (a smut!). Shrnutí: útěk z Fort George (a smut!). Varování: násilí (a smut!). A Alfred mi přijde nějakej divnej a málo hrdinskej, tak jak ho píšu… ale asi je to jenom vliv Arthura (a smutu.)<em>

_Děkuji všem, co stále čtou, a vítám každého nováčka. (A víte co, viďte… reviews by se mi móóóc líbily…)_

_Pozn: černý kašel – projevoval se vlhkým kašlem a vykašláváním krve a byl často smrtelný. Všichni se ho báli. Myslím, že to ve skutečnosti byla asi tuberkulóza, ale nejsem si jistá._

_P.S. Kovárnu v druhé polovině kapitoly si představuju jako kovárnu Willa Turnera a jeho mistra z Pirátů z Karibiku. Pffff… (přečtěte si to a pochopíte, proč si prskám na obrazovku :DDD)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitola osmá<strong>_  
><em>

Celou Grenadou se rojí Britové jako vosy, kterým někdo píchl do hnízda. Od Fort George se v pravidelných intervalech ozývají poplašné výstřely. Všechny hlídky teď o uprchlíkovi jistě vědí. Naší nadějí je, že nevědí o _mně._ Jestli máme štěstí, pátrají po spoutaném jednookém Angličanovi – nebude je zajímat Američan podpírající opilého kamaráda, zvláště když ten kamarád má oči nepochybně obě dvě – kapitánovu falešnou pásku mám totiž v kapse. Jenom si nás nesmí prohlížet moc zblízka…

Náměstí i hospodě se vyhneme velkým obloukem. Snažím se představit si v duchu mapu Grenady a zvolit podle ní cestu tak, abychom se ke kotvišti _Brittannie_ blížili oklikou a co nejnenápadněji. Teď se proklínám, že jsem dopoledne nedával lepší pozor. Tenhle kostelík… viděl jsem ho už? A byl na sever nebo na východ od přístavu?

_Červenokabátníci v dohledu!_

Rychle strhnu Arthura z hlavní cesty a smýknu s ním vedlejší uličky. Slepá ulice! Kam dál? Dupot vojenských bot se blíží.

„Tady, 'meričane!" Pirát mě chytne za rukáv a hrubě mě stáhne na zem. Co to, ksakru…? Arthur mi bez vysvětlení serve svůj klobouk z hlavy a vetře mi do vlasů plnou hrst prachu. Ještě se pokusí roztrhnout rudý kabátec, do něhož jsem se nacpal, a když se mu to nepovede, aspoň mi ho strhne z ramenou a shodí ho do pouliční špíny. Naše zbraně schová pod něj. „A mlč!" špitne nakonec.

A pak se mi téměř rozplyne před očima.

Místo hrdého pirátského kapitána se vedle mě najednou choulí žebrák s hlavou hluboko skloněnou a rukama mezi koleny, ne nepodobný ostatním lidským troskám dál v uličce. Ubohý, špinavý, zkrvavený tvor oblečený do šatů, které mu zjevně nepatří – namísto svého obvyklého nápadného oblečení má totiž přes ramena přehozenou vestu, kterou si ode mne půjčil u Fort George – jakýsi vandrák s nepřítomným výrazem, který sem skvěle zapadne.

_Dokonalá _proměna.

Ach! Chápu.

Akorát včas, protože Britové už jsou za rohem.

„STÁT! Fauntleroyi, vy doprava! Vezměte si tři muže a prohledejte kostel. My prohledáme tuhle stranu. Opatrně, uprchlík je ozbrojený, dnes zabil dva muže a třetího těžce poranil!"

Takže je mrtvý. Ten muž, co jsem ho střelil, je mrtvý.

Bylo… bylo to… nezbytné. Mučili Arthura. Lituji toho… ale udělal bych to znovu, kdybych musel.

V ústní uličky se objeví první záblesk červené a bílé barvy. Pokusím se napodobit Kirklanda a skloním hlavu jako všichni ostatní tady v té zatracené díře a jen se modlím, aby mě a kapitána některý z našich nových… _společníků_… za kus chleba neprozradil. Všechno opatrně sleduji. Vojáci pochodují uličkou a systematicky kontrolují lidi i nezamčené vchody do domů. Mají asi Arthurův popis, protože se vyhýbají příliš starým, mladým, zmrzačeným nebo nemocným žebrákům. Děti, které se kolem nich shromažďují, aby si vyžebrali drobné mince, odstrkávají pažbami pušek.

Začali na protější straně uličky, ale brzy se dostali i k nám.

Jeden červenokabátník stojí přímo před Arthurem.

Podvědomě sáhnu k pasu pro šavli, ale včas se zarazím. Nepokaz to, Alfrede!

Mladý voják vypadá zaujatě. Skoro slyším, co si myslí: _a co tenhle? Věk přibližně odpovídá…_ Najednou koutkem oka zahlédnu, jak se blíží ještě jedna postava. Malá, vyhublá; je to jedno z těch otrhaných děcek! Strnu. Chce nás prozradit? Asi osmiletý chlapec nebo možná dívenka – protože to se u těch dětí ulice jen těžko rozeznává – proběhne vojákovi pod nohama… a přitulí se ke kapitánovi! _Co to?_ zírám nechápavě. Ale Arthur musí být nesmírně otrlý, protože nehne ani brvou. Děcko svým tělem perfektně zakrylo pirátovy okovy a voják při pohledu na domnělou _rodinu_ rychle ztrácí zájem. Jen si odfrkne a jde dál.

Co se to právě stalo?

Jsem moc šokovaný a asi nevypadám dost uboze, protože když mi ten voják zvedne hlavu pažbou pušky, zatváří se překvapeně a pak se na mě dlouho podezřívavě dívá. _Sakra!_ Jestli jeho podezření ještě vzroste, třeba ho napadne podívat se i na zmuchlaný kabátec a klobouk vedle mě a jen Bůh ví, co ho napadne potom…

Brit se zamračí. „Pane?" zavolá na nadřízeného. „Pojďte se podívat sem! Tenhle se mi zdá nějaký divný a…"

Na okraji zorného pole zachytím Kirklandův vyplašený pohled. Bože, vždyť takhle nás prozradím oba! Musím něco vymyslet; jsem snad _hrdina_ nebo ne…

Na poslední chvíli dostanu spásný nápad.

Zuřivě se rozkašlu.

Několik dlouhých chvil sípu a chraptím, jak jsem ho kdysi dávno slýchával v nemocnicích doma v Americe. Obtížně se mi dýchá… ale stojí to za to! „Kchchrrah!" _Teď!_ Podařilo se mi napodobit zvuk černého kašle. Voják ode mě okamžitě uskočí. Využiju toho, dám si ruce před ústa… kousnu se do jazyka… _hodně_… a pak se znovu rozkašlu a vyplivnu krev do dlaní.

S rukama plnýma krvavé pěny vzhlédnu k vojákovi. Dívá se na mě s hrůzou v očích – teď už zřejmě vypadám dostatečně uboze.

Od té chvíle si žádný z britských strážných netroufne se k nám přiblížit.

Když je i poslední voják pryč, otřu si ruce i ústa rukávem. Dokázal jsem to! Nemůžu se přestat usmívat. Jsem na sebe tak hrdý! A to nejlepší mě teprve čeká: „To byla pohotová lest," pronese Kirkland se zvláštním výrazem v očích. „Musím uznat, že jsem se v tobě mýlil. Máš v sobě větší kus piráta, než jsem si dosud myslel. Bravo, Alfrede."

A já se nadýmám jako páv, protože vím, že je na mě pyšný!

Bohužel není čas na komplimenty. Nemůžeme tu zůstat věčně. Přijdou další vojáci a ti by se třeba nenechali napálit falešným kašlem a jedním děckem. Zvedneme se, oprášíme si šaty, sebereme zbraně…

Tak počat. _Děckem?_ Málem bych zapomněl! Co to děcko? Vysvětlí mi někdo, co to mělo znamenat?

Otočím se kolem dokola a podívám se po tom nesmírně užitečném otrhánkovi. Tady je! Stojí za Arthurem a drží jeho rukáv v pěsti. „Eh, kapi-… vlastně Kirk-… teda…" Sakra, nevím, jak Artieho oslovovat takhle na veřejnosti! „Hele, _Arthure. _A co tenhle prcek? Co je zač? Ty ho znáš?"

Kapitán se usměje a pokrčí rameny. „Neznám."

„A co teda chce?"

„Asi tuším co, ale raději se ho stejně zeptáme." Skloní se k dítěti. „Copak bys rád, kluku?"

„'ci sčíbrňák," prohlásí mrňous rozhodně. Mluví docela hezkou koloniální angličtinou. Utře si usoplený nos rukou a pak nastaví špinavou dlaň pro peníze. „'sem hodnej kluk a vůbec nikdy 'sem vás neviděl, ale 'ci za to sčíbrňák."

Teď je mi to konečně jasné! To je ale chytrý klučina! Rozesměju se a pocuchám našemu malému zachránci vlasy. Ten se ale umí vyznat! Pomohl dvěma cizincům, protože věděl, že mu z toho kápne víc, než kdyby je vydal vojákům. „Podívej se, vážně se mi líbí, jaký jsi šikovný, prcku," usměju se na něj svým nejlepším úsměvem, „ale obávám se, že stříbrňák je hodně peněz a tolik u sebe nemáme…"

Kluk po mně vrhne ošklivý pohled. „Nejsem hloupej! Von určitě má!" kývne hlavou ke kapitánovi. „'ci sčíbrňák hned teď!"

Pohlédnu na Arthura trochu s obavami. Rozzlobí ho to? Navíc ty peníze _opravdu _nemáme s sebou a přivést cizího kluka k _Brittannii_ by mohlo být nebezpečné…

Pirát se nostalgicky usmívá, jako by vzpomínal na něco ze své vlastní minulosti. A pak…

…vystartuje!

Než se naděju, už má klučina okolo tenkého krčku omotaný řetěz z Kirklandových pout!

„Ne!" vyjeknu.

_Ne-… nemůžu uvěřit vlastním očím!_ Co to s tím pirátským zkurvysynem je? Jednu chvíli ho považuji málem za _přítele _a pak najednou udělá něco tak ohavného, jako že ohrožuje život malého dítěte, které mu ještě navíc před chvílí zachránilo krk?

V tu chvíli bych mu byl _zlomil vaz_, kdybych se nebál, že předtím zabije chlapce. Takhle se neodvážím ani pohnout.

Kirkland chlapci něco šeptá do ucha. Kluk se třese jako osika.

Co můžu udělat?

Bezmocně zatínám pěsti. Proč nikomu kromě mě nevadí, co se tu děje? Proč nám nikdo nevěnuje pozornost? Žebráci stále sedí ve stejných pozicích jako předtím a ani nezvednou hlavy. Nikoho nezajímá osud nějakého dítěte. Kde jsou vojáci, když je pro jednou _potřebuju? _

„Vyndej šavli, Alfrede, a rozpárej podšívku mého kabátu." Uvědomím si, že Kirkland mluví na mě. Stále kluka drží za krk. Bože, ten tenoučký krček by mohl tak snadno prasknout! Nemůžu dělat nic jiného než tu nelidskou _zrůdu_ poslechnout. Rozříznu látku a k mému překvapení se z podšívky vysypou mince. „Tak," pokračuje pirát. „Teď dej pár měďáků a jednu zlatku tomuhle usmrkanci."

_Co… co má v plánu?_

„Výborně," zazubí se pirátský kapitán, jakmile udělám, co po mně chtěl. Pomalu odmotává řetěz. „Doufám, že si pamatuješ, co jsem ti řekl, zmetku. Víš, kam jít." Vyděšený kluk kýve tak rychle, že jeho hlava poskakuje jako malý střapatý míč. Vypadá, jako by se měl každou chvíli strachy počůrat, a z nosu mu teče ještě víc než dosud, ale peníze pevně tiskne v dlani. „Teď tě pustím. Neopovažuj se neposlechnout nebo někomu vyzvonit, co se ti dnes stalo. Padej!"

S otevřenou pusou se dívám, jak se klukovi práší za patami.

„Jdeme, Jonesi."

_Ne-… nemůžu uvěřit vlastním o-…._ Ale k čertu s tím. Tak k tomuhle dostanu vysvětlení, ať Kirkland chce nebo ne!

…

Co jsem to udělal…?

Pamatuji si, že jsem zařval. Popadl jsem piráta za poraněné zápěstí, škubnutím jsem mu ho zvedl nad hlavu a zmáčkl a_ zakroutil_, až se ten bastard hlasitě zajíkl. Lomcoval mnou vztek! Vyhrožovat dětem, to se nedělá! Kdyby tomu chlapci zkřivil jediný vlas, na místě bych ho tady zabil, přísaha nepřísaha! Myslím, že jsem nebyl tak úplně při smyslech a k rozumu mě přivedl až ostrý praskavý zvuk… ne nepodobný tomu, co jsem slyšel, když na pirátovo zápěstí dupal tlustý britský důstojník…

Vrčení mi odumírá v hrdle. Zamrkám. Všimnu si, že přede mnou stojící pirát má tvář zkřivenou bolestí, oči zakalené a pot se z něj jen lije. Kvůli okovům má druhou ruku podivně zvednutou před sebe, takže to vypadá, jako by si přede mnou chránil tvář… vím, že je to jen zdání, ale přesto se trochu zastydím. Občas zapomínám, jakou mám sílu.

Povolím stisk, kterým drtím to útlé zápěstí; ale ne moc, jen trochu.

„Vysvětluj!" procedím mezi zuby. „Honem!"

Přes všechno nepohodlí se Kirklandovi daří zůstat vzpřímený. „Ne-… arrgh… nevím, co je zrovna _tobě_ do toho, plavčíku…" začne.

„Na co si to hraješ?" Uklidňuju se, protože chlapec nakonec vyvázl s penězi a v pořádku; ale vychládám pomalu, velice pomalu. Ženám a dětem se v žádném případě neubližuje, to mě učila matka! Jestli mám Arthurovi někdy odpustit, chci vysvětlení. Ihned. „Tak hele," zkusím to. „Přestaň s těmi vytáčkami! Znám tě. Zachránil jsem ti život. Viděl jsem tvoje jizvy. Viděl jsem tě brečet…"

„_Tos teda neviděl!_"

„Ale viděl! Zapomněl jsi? Hned první den! Málem jsi začal bulet jen kvůli tomu, že jsem ti řekl: ‚_krásná kapitánko!'_"

„J-jenom jsi mě překvapil, nic víc! Vzpomněl jsem si na… prostě jsem myslel na něco jiného!"

„Říkej si, co chceš, piráte!" Přirazím ho zády ke zdi a přimáčknu ho k ní celým tělem. „Fakt je ten, že jsem tě viděl v různých situacích a taky na tobě usínám každej večer, takže bys sis, kurva, moh' odpustit tu aroganci! Znám tě líp, než si myslíš, a _vím_, že někde hluboko v tobě je soucit a lítost a něha a všechny tyhle sračky, takže jestli jsi měl _jakejkoliv_ dobrej důvod k tomu, cos právě udělal, tak se mně ani nepokoušej odbýt s „co je ti do toho, plavčíku" a prostě to _VYKLOP!_"

Pirátovy oči jsou jen kousíček přede mnou a jsou veliké a trochu moc rozšířené a jejich černé zornice zakrývají skoro celou zelenou duhovku.

Myslím, že Kirkland chápe, co bych mu byl schopen udělat, ale na co přitom _myslí_, to nemám tušení. Má strach? Vztek? Cítí se zrazený? Bezmocný? Nebo ne? Už dříve jsem si všimnul, že když se zlobí, hrne se mu krev nejprve do tváří, zatímco když je vzrušený nebo na rozpacích, zrudnou mu nejdřív uši. Teď hoří úplně celý.

„E-ehm," vydechne. Došla mu snad i slova?

Kdyby nic jiného, vím, že jsem ho dokonale _ohromil_.

„No? Takže?" pobídnu ho, aniž přeruším oční kontakt.

„Poslal jsem toho spratka za svým obchodním společníkem," zamumlá Kirkland neochotně. „Má mu vyřídit, že ho posílám." Odmlčí se. Za tu dobu se mi stačí rozlít nepříjemný chlad celým žaludkem. „Zlaťák a moje jméno stačí na to, aby obchodník kluka vzal k sobě do učení. Měďáky jsou na jídlo a na oblečení, než si začne vydělávat sám. Přiznávám, že jsem k němu nebyl zrovna milý, ale taky jsem pirát, ne jeho matička. Celá ta zkušenost z něj udělá o něco lepšího člověka a snad ho včas odradí od odírání cizích lidí, než mu někdo zakroutí krčkem doopravdy. Stačí ti to, Jonesi? Nebo ze mě chceš vymáčknout ještě něco víc?"

Bylo by jednodušší, kdyby Kirkland byl taková bestie, za jakou ho považují úřady. Aspoň bych měl důvod mu nevěřit.

Ale takhle to vypadá, že jsem porušil přísahu a zlomil mu ruku kvůli… ah… kvůli tomuhle. Kvůli ušlechtilému skutku. To jsem to zase jednou parádně podělal.

* * *

><p>Přemýšlím nad jedním z nejhorších dilemat, jaké jsem kdy poznal.<p>

Jak se mám omluvit někomu, kdo o to nestojí?

Kdyby byl Artie jenom můj kapitán a nic víc, stiskl bych mu ruku a přísahal, že svoje selhání napravím tvrdou prací. Kdyby byl jen prachsprostý pirát a nic jiného, řekl bych mu, že jsme si kvit, protože když on nemusí děkovat za záchranu, já se nemusím omlouvat. A kdyby byl jenom můj milenec, popadl bych ho do náruče a líbal a hladil po vlasech a prosil bych ho tak dlouho, dokud by mi nedal odpuštění.

Zkusím odpověď vyčíst z pirátovy tváře, ale jediné, co z něj teď vidím, jsou špinavě plavé vlasy. Vyčerpaný muž se o mě opírá čím dál tím víc… vlastně už ho spíš vleču, než podpírám. Už předtím se sotva držel na nohou, ale příhoda v žebrácké uličce mu ještě dodala. Už ani nedokáže tak dobře skrývat spoutané ruce. Při každém druhém kroku je buď vidět kovový záblesk, nebo slyšet cinknutí železa.

Cítil bych se lépe, kdyby mi vynadal nebo mě praštil. Tenhle tichý, odevzdaný Arthur Kirkland se mi vůbec nelíbí…

„Eh, kapitáne?"

„Co je?"

Jsem rád i za to zabručení. Pořád lepší než to hrozné ticho.

„Zdáš se mi unavený. Nemohl bych tě… však víš…" naprázdno polknu. „Vzít do náruče?"

„Co prosím?" otáže se Arthur hlasem mrazivým a nebezpečným jako oceán u mysu Horn. _Aspoň něco je na něm pořád stejné_, pomyslím si s úlevou a okamžitě ho ujistím, že jsem vlastně vůbec nic neříkal.

Odhodlaně se plahočíme dál.

Takže… kostelík byl určitě severně od přístaviště. Bude nejvýhodnější zamířit odsud stejným směrem, kam šli vojáci, a potom uhnout kousek západně. Odtud to bude už jenom kus. Bohužel jsem si jistý, že přístav samotný je silně střežený Brity.

Najednou moji pozornost upoutal vývěsní štít.

Kovárna.

Vyzkouším dveře. Není zamčeno. Že by se na nás konečně usmálo štěstí?

„Arthure!" zamumlám vzrušeně.

Odpovědí je mi tentokrát velice slabý kopanec do lýtka. „Říkám, že nechci! Zvládnu chodit sám, ty blázne."

„Ne, o to nejde!" Ani sebou necuknu. Cítím, jak se mi do hlavy a do svalů hrne krev, jak se moje tělo samovolně připravuje na akci. Obejmu piráta kolem pasu, nadzdvihnu ho a přitáhnu si ho blíž, abychom spolu mohli lépe mluvit. „Poslouchej, mám výborný nápad, ale budu potřebovat tvoji spolupráci. Máš ještě nějakou sílu?"

„Ts! Já mám síly ažaž!"

„A… eh… _věříš mi?_"

Dlouze studuje můj obličej. Já… tohle… z nějakého důvodu mě bolí, že mi nedokáže odpovědět rovnou, ale řekl bych, že si to zasloužím. Zatím jsem mu dal dost důvodů k nejistotě. Nakonec však kývne. „Tvoji přísahu považuji stále za platnou. Jsi člen mé posádky. Musím ti věřit."

Je mi divně. Arthur páchne po potu a krvi, obočí má stažené bolestí a rozdrcené zápěstí celé modročerné… a… a tak by to být _nemělo_, protože Artie by měl vonět po rumu a po moři a po _mně_ a po ničem jiném. Chci, aby byl zdravý a šťastný. A tak si ho přivinu k sobě, omluvím se mu a políbím ho… a pak asi na chvilku zešílím, protože se mi zdá, jakoby můj polibek opětoval a přitom tiše mumlal, že se nemám zač omlouvat a že mi děkuje za záchranu a že mám nádherně modré oči jako nebe v létě.

Naše šílenství nevydrželo dlouho a za okamžik už jsme oba zase v pořádku, každý na své straně barikády. Pirát a budoucí lovec pirátů. Oba maličko rozpačití.

„No… takže jaký je tvůj plán?" zeptá se Kirkland trochu přiškrceným hlasem.

Ah, plán. Ano.

„Nemyslím, že bys s tím souhlasil, kdybych ti to vysvětlil," polknu. „Takže to prostě udělám. Musíš mi věřit, ano? A… umm… omlouvám se."

A s tím posledním slovem ho popadnu za vlasy a vtáhnu do kovárny.

…

Nerozhlížím se nalevo ani napravo. Smýknu s Kirklandem dovnitř, zabouchnu a zaklapnu za námi závoru. Překvapení dodalo Arthurově reakci přesně tu správnou dávku autentičnosti. Vrčí a prská a spoutanýma rukama se marně snaží odtrhnout moje ruce od své hlavy. „Pusť mě! Co to děláš, ty bastarde?" Patami vyrývá v udusané hlíně důlky. Praštím s ním o nejbližší zeď.

„Mám tě, svině! Však já tě naučím okrádat počestné občany!"

„_Co to, ksakru…?_"

Vrhnu po Arthurovi prosebný pohled. _Jen hraj se mnou, prosím!_ Zmlkne, ale zmítat ani výhrůžně mračit se nepřestane. Ale to nevadí.

Teprve teď si dovolím maličko se rozhlédnout.

Místnost je velká jako menší stodola a uvnitř jsou… jeden… dva… dva lidi! Muži. A starý osel přivázaný u kola pohánějícího kovářské měchy. Nikdo jiný. Jeden z mužů, ten, který je malý a rozložitý a stojí proti výhni asi pět kroků vlevo za mnou, bude kovář. Druhý, vyšší ale hubenější s vlasy staženými do ohonu je nejspíš jeho pomocník. Ten stojí o dalších pět kroků dál a drží čerstvě ukovaný meč… břink! …který mu právě vypadl z ruky. Dívají se na nás jako na blázny. Zdá se, že jsme je vyrušili uprostřed práce.

„Já ti ukážu, ty malá děvko!" prohlásím hlasitě. „Chci zpátky svoje peníze! A jestli mi je nemůžeš vrátit, vyberu si je od tebe jinak!"

Srazím piráta na kolena a vlastním tělem ho natlačím na zeď. Držím mu hlavu zakloněnou, takže mohu dobře pozorovat jeho výraz. Tvář má Artie akorát ve správné výši a od mého rozkroku ho dělí sotva palec… a to je příjemné a nepříjemné najednou, ale hlavně je to nezbytné, protože jedině když je tak blízko, zakrývají moje nohy jeho pouta.

Zpozoruji, že první z mužů už není na svém místě. Vzal z pultu veliké kladivo a dal se do pomalého pohybu směrem k nám. Nesmím dopustit, aby mě s tímhle smrtícím nástrojem praštil po lebce! Musím upoutat jeho pozornost!

Tak si rozepnu kalhoty, vezmu svůj penis do dlaně a přitisknu ho k Arthurovým sevřeným rtům. To zabere. Pohyb ustal. Oba kováři zírají s ústy dokořán.

Modlím se ke komukoli, kdo by mě mohl vyslyšet. Navenek syčím: „Dělej, děvko!" a uvnitř opakuji stále dokola: _promiň, promiň, promiň_…

Panebože, ten pohled v těch zelených očích, ve chvíli kdy Kirkland rozevře rty! Panebože, to čiré _uličnictví _v nich, když nechá vykouknout špičku růžového jazyka a poprvé s ním zkusmo přejede po mém mužství!

Jestli jsem předtím nebyl doopravdy vzrušený, tak teď už jsem. Jsem tvrdý jako zkurvená _skála!_

Horký vlhký jazyk zlehka klouže po mém údu. Od kořene vzhůru. A zpět. Arthur už se mi nedívá do očí, teď se zcela soustředí na svůj úkol. Ztěžka si připomínám, že bych to měl být _já_, kdo tohle představení řídí, protože jinak by kováři mohli dostat podezření, a tak zesílím stisk v jeho vlasech a přirazím bedra blíž. Škrábnu se o zuby, ale jen trochu a to nevadí. „Pokračuj, hajzle! Jo, to je vono! Jen to spolkni!" poroučím. Je to hrozné a zároveň zvráceně úžasné. Ten potlučený, ale jinak tak pohledný obličejík! Ty oči barvy anglických kopců, které si dokážou podržet hrdost i v takovéhle situaci! Způsob, jakým mě Arthur šikovně vzal celého do úst, naznačuje, že to není jeho první zkušenost a moje urážky postupně získávají na síle a důvěryhodnosti, protože je najednou pohání příšerná _žárlivost_.

A ten malej sráč si to _užívá! _Bože, je na kolenou, spoutanej, já mu dělám nepředstavitelný věci, zatímco se na to dva cizí chlapi dívají… a on se mi přitom vysmívá! Směje se tomu, jak se chovám víc a víc jako pirát… vidím mu to na očích… cítím ty vibrace v jeho hrdle a…

„Arti-... arrgh!"

A s tím vyvrcholím.

Spolyká to do poslední kapky.

Schovám ochablý úd zpátky do kalhot a otočím se ke kovářům, jako bych si jich všiml prvně. „Co zíráte?" vyjedu na ně.

Kováři přišli až ke mně. Už nevypadají tak děsivě. Těžko se bát chlapů s roztřesenými koleny a vyboulenými erekcemi pod kovářskou zástěrou! Mistr, ten rozložitější z obou, skloní kladivo a přejede si zpocené začouzené čelo hřbetem ruky. „C-co… co tady vlastně p-pohledáváte?"

Seberu ze zdi stéblo slámy a strčím si ho mezi zuby. Poodstoupím. Držím tvář tak, aby mi ji stínily vlasy. Arthur taky hned po aktu sklonil hlavu. „Jako co to asi vypadá?"

„Hn. Ch-chápu, pane. Ale využili jste našeho pohostinství bez našeho dovolení a…" Hladově se podívá na Arthura a pak si přeměří mě a váhavě potěžká kladivo. Je dost velký a vypadá velmi silně. Prát bych se s ním nechtěl. Takové kladivo přelomí šavli jako nic. „Máte pěknýho blonďáčka, pane. Nebyl byste třeba vochotnej… no…"

„Ále, klidně se rozdělím!" mávnu rukou ve velkorysém gestu.

Arthur vydá nešťastné zadýchané zakňourání: „Ne!" a skrčí se do klubíčka. Když se nad něj kováři sehnou, udeří je lokty do nártů chodidel a já je dodělám přesně mířenými ranami do zátylku. Nejdřív mistra, hned nato i pomocníka. Svážu je, dám jim roubíky a zavřu je do sklepa.

Kovárna je naše!

První, co udělám, je že na kovadlině rozbiju zámky Arthurových pout.


	9. Poznámka autora

Moc, moc, MOC se omlouvám za následující spam! Až budu mít další kapitolu Sedmimoří, připojím to jako autorskou poznámku někam na konec nebo to spíš smažu úplně …

Tak zaprvé: děkuji všem, co Seven Seas čtou… *ehmamohlibytodoporučitdálehm*

Zadruhé: děkuji za skvělé povzbuzení těm, co se mi ozvali, jmenovitě: elle268, Konoe3, Hoples, a saye (speciální díky za podporu posledních kapitol!), které mi pomáhá, i když mě trápí spisovatelský bloky.

Zatřetí:

**Historické souvislosti pro Seven Seas**

Už dlouho přemýšlím nad tím, v jaké době se tenhle příběh asi odehrává. Historicky tam mám spoustu nesrovnalostí, já vím, ale přibližně: musí to být někdy po Válce o nezávislost (americká revoluce 1775-1783), protože už je tam samostatná svobodná Amerika, ale ještě před tím, než v roce 1913 Británie uzavřela mír s ostatními evropskými národy a britské privatýrství jako takové zaniklo. Čili nejlepší by byla asi polovina 19. století.

V té době už pirátství nebylo tak oblíbené jako ve Zlatém věku v 17. a 18. století. Hlavně proto, že United States Navy (americké námořnictvo, ke kterému se chce dostat Alfred), mělo několik speciálně vyzbrojených lodí, se kterými piráty v Karibiku a v Mexickém zálivu cíleně lovilo. Posledními skutečnými piráty-bukanýry byli Jean Lafitte a Roberto Cofresi a právě k nim bych přiřadila i kapitána Kirklanda a kapitána Bonnefoya. Pozdější pirátství (od 1830 dál) se spojuje už spíš s prodejem otroků a do toho se nechci pouštět – to Artie fakt nedělá!

(P.S. Grenada patřila Britům 1763-1950, to je naštěstí v pořádku.)

…

**Tady jsou nějaké obrázky z internetu, kdyby se někdo chtěl podívat, jak si to vlastně představuju (pozor! adresy bez mezer). **

_Důstojnické uniformy amerického USS Navy:_

http:/ / www. ibiblio. org/ hyperwar/ NHC/ reestablishment/ reestablishment-p35. jpg

_Uniformy britského Royal Navy (poručík a kapitán):_

http:/ / www. stevensonfamily. plus. com/ fhsteven/ biography/ images/ Simpson_John/ Lieutenant. jpg

http:/ / www. militaryheritage. com/ images/ rn_capt1. jpg

_Pirátská šavle:_

http:/ / www. piratemerch. com/ images/ pirate_cutlass_sword. jpg

_Alfredův původní cutlass (námořnická šavle):_

http:/ / www. militarysworddisplays. com/ assets/ images/ new%20sword%20pictures/ navy%20cutlass. jpg

_Spodky z roku 1800 :D_

http:/ / www. warof1812. ca/ image/ breeches. jpg

_Mojí hlavní inspirací je ale tumblr. Kdo neviděl, ať se podívá! Když si nevím rady, nataguju si pirate!england a nechám se odnést duhou až do Narnie… _

http:/ / 25. media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_lufg43zPGV1qi96vao1_500. jpg

http:/ / 26. media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_lthp5mCAdG1r2hq8uo1_500. jpg

http:/ / 27. media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_lv9yjwu3Bc1r1nrqyo1_500. jpg

http:/ / 25. media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_lolrobcCU81qjzqhfo1_500. png

…_and many, many more…_

…

Omlouvám se všem! GOMEN NASAI!

Seeker


End file.
